Once Upon a time, there was a vampire
by SombraSST
Summary: Existen muchas historias sobre héroes. Pocos piensan en la vida de un villano que se ha visto obligado a serlo sea merecida. Yo me he convertido en un monstruo, más no por el hechizo que me condenó a esta eterna búsqueda de sangre. Sus palabras han sido lo que me han convertido en lo que soy, tal como a Maléfica, tal como a Regina. Esta es mi historia, en busca de un final feliz.
1. Un ser que emerge de la oscuridad

Otra noche, otra presa. Es la mejor manera de definirlo. A muchos les suena absurdo o difícil de entender este modo de vida. Yo misma me lo cuestiono muchas veces. Pero en cuanto lo pienso un instante la sed me devora hasta un punto que me es difícil entender. Monstruo, asesina, cazadora. Esas son sus palabras, sus insultos hacia mí. Saben de mi existencia, desean destruirme casi tanto como me temen. Ilusos, locos, estúpidos. Varias veces han venido tras de mí, y me han ahorrado salir a cazar. No entiendo por qué no usan el nombre correcto para las cosas, pues el nombre por el que deberían llamarme es aquel que la bruja usó para nombrarme, el nombre que aquella bruja utilizó para convertirme en esto. El nombre qué oyen todos aquellos en sus pesadillas, o en los cuentos cuando se les habla de mí. Esa palabra que causa pavor en los niños, ese calificativo tan apropiado y correcto.

_ Vampiro_ pronuncié en voz alta, interrumpiendo mis propios pensamientos. Aunque eso, la persona que tenía delante de mí ya lo sabía. La niña sin embargo tembló de pies a cabeza cuando la mencioné, y por eso no me ahorré el reír mientras mi mano acariciaba su rostro. Quería huir, escapar y volver a casa, con su madre. Pero su madre estaba en la habitación de al lado, sin una sola gota de sangre en el cuerpo_ Dime pequeña… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

_ Siete, señora… tengo siete… por favor, déjeme marchar, volver a casa… No le diré a nadie que la he visto, ni donde vive._ El miedo confirma sus palabras. Demasiado temor como para mentirme, sabiendo que leo sus pensamientos, sus deseos.

Quizás podría liberarla, su padre aún vive y ella aún no está madura. Podría dejarla crecer y convertirse en una jovencita. Lo pienso con detenimiento unos minutos, pero finalmente me decido a clavar mis colmillos en su cuello y saborear su tierna sangre infantil. Entonces escucho un aplauso, dejo el cadáver de la niña en el suelo y me vuelvo, aunque el olor a bruja es más que patente. La observo y carcajeo, sin reprimirme un solo instante, esa mujer no me da miedo, no sería la primera bruja a la que devoro.

_ He de suponer que tú eres el vampiro al que tantos temen en estas tierras. ¿No me equivoco, verdad?

Ha usado la palabra correcta, y eso me gusta. Parece que ni una sola persona en el bosque encantado se molesta en aprenderla. Estoy cansada de que se refieran a mí como a una bestia, cansada de que me traten como si fuese un monstruo. No tendría que serlo si ellos colaborasen.

_ Estoy interesada en hacer un trato contigo, y creo que las dos podríamos salir ganando si así lo hacemos. Tengo dos cosas que ofrecerte que estoy segura de que te interesarán.

_ ¿Qué dos cosas podrías ofrecerme tú, bruja?_ Observo que arquea una ceja, que está molesta. Eso juega a mi favor, más de lo que ella cree, me dice que es una mujer que no está acostumbrada a las negativas._ Si es dinero lo que pretendes que acepte puedes darte la vuelta y marcharte.

_ ¿Dinero? Creo que nosotras dos estamos muy por encima de un par de monedas._ La mujer se ríe, pero yo no lo hago, de momento no tiene nada para mí, y no voy a complacerla intentando convencerla de que lo tiene_ Yo te ofrezco poder, y respeto.

_ Yo ya tengo esas dos cosas, no te necesito para conseguirlas.

_ ¿Tienes acaso el poder para salir de este hogar cuando sale el sol? ¿O acaso la gente se arrodilla ante ti al contemplarte? Porque eso es lo que te estoy ofreciendo. Aunque supongo que antes de seguir hablando de esto podríamos presentarnos de una vez. Aunque si sigues sin estar interesada puedo marcharme.

La bruja es más lista de lo que yo pensaba. Si hay dos cosas que yo escogería serían esas dos, suplir mi única debilidad y el poder que por derecho me correspondía, ver a la gente arrodillarse ante mí. Aquel era mi deseo, pero no sabía que me pediría a cambio, pero estaba claro que no iba a dejarme engañar, no otra vez.

_ Anzu Stealer, ese es mi nombre.

_ Vaya, veo que te has vuelto más colaboradora. Mi nombre es Maléfica, y si estuvieses bajo mi protección te aseguro que todos se arrodillarían a tus pies. En cuanto a tu… problema con el sol… tengo un anillo que haría maravillas con él.

_ ¿Y qué deseas a cambio?_ pregunté, seca. No quería que me deslumbrase con su baratija para luego pedirme un imposible.

_ Veo que no quieres que te distraiga… lo cual es algo que francamente me conviene mucho. Si he de ser franca estoy buscando a una joven muy escurridiza. Su nombre es Aurora y tengo cuentas que arreglar con ella. Estoy segura de que tú podrías hallarla. Empieza su búsqueda y te daré el anillo. Cuando la encuentres tendrás el lugar que te corresponde en la jerarquía. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Hacemos el trato?

Lo pensé unos instantes, pues tomar la decisión equivocada podría acarrearme consecuencias nefastas. Pero en cualquier caso, no parecía una hazaña complicada y el anillo me lo daría en cuanto aceptase. El poder de caminar bajo el sol como cualquier mortal. No había nada que desease más en esos momentos. Mi única debilidad cubierta al fin. Con ese anillo en mi dedo, sería invencible.

_ Acepto vuestro trato, Maléfica. Entregadme el anillo y os aseguro que hallaré vuestra princesa, para que ajustéis esas cuentas que decís tener pendientes.

El objeto cambió de manos y me lo coloqué en el dedo, sintiendo como una corriente fresca me atravesaba por completo. Y entonces retiré el hechizo que cubría mi morada, aislándome del sol de mediodía que había fuera. Y realmente fue una bendición, puesto que aunque los rayos de luz tocaron mi piel no sentí ningún dolor, tan sólo una leve sensación de calor vivo, que me hizo sentir ligeramente cálida unos instantes.

_ Tienes aún años antes de que la joven alcance los 16 años. No los desaproveches Anzu Stealer, porque si lo haces, lo sabré. Y ten por seguro que te castigaré por ello.

Con esa última amenaza la bruja se desvaneció con un golpe de bruma. Yo sonreí. Tenía al fin lo que quería, y aunque estaba más que segura de que encontraría a esa joven, en nada me preocupaba lo que pasaría si no era así. Con ese anillo en mi dedo era invencible, de eso estaba segura. Equivocada o no hice las maletas, pues pretendía ponerme en marcha y disfrutar de mi nueva condición mientras hacía esa búsqueda que no me corría ninguna prisa.

Sería absurdo tratar de considerar cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que inicié la búsqueda, pues para mí carecería de sentido hacerlo, no dispongo de una verdadera noción del paso del tiempo, ya que para mí es estático, eterno. Si he de ser sincera, estaba buscando algo que me sirviese de referencia, como un reloj o un calendario, pero me resultan frustrantes, pues no soy otra esclava del tiempo. Eso es lo que hizo que me diese cuenta de que precisaba de un ser vivo, de preferencia un humano. Pero tener uno de mascota no es algo que me atrajese entonces. Afortunadamente el problema pareció querer solucionarse solo.

Ocurrió durante una de mis noches de caza, en las que como suele ocurrirme me decanté por una familia de gente pobre, campesinos y ganaderos. No es que no tuviese respeto a su trabajo, o que respetase a las clases altas. Simplemente es que sus ausencias se notaban mucho menos. Si matabas a una familia de campesinos se producía un entierro y sus familiares vertían algunas lágrimas maldiciendo su desgracia. Si por el contrario matabas a un duque o conde sus familiares enviaban a toda su guardia a asesinarte, y eso puede considerarse algo molesto.

Pero volviendo a la noche que nos ocupa, yo hice el numerito de la adolescente desvalida, y mi rostro de dieciocho años me aseguró una vez más el cobijo aquella noche, aunque no es que realmente lo necesitase. Aquella mujer preparó un guiso que para estar elaborado con elementos de lo más pobres tenían un sabor más que pasable. Vivía sola con su hija, no había mucho que remarcar en ellas, a primera vista me parecieron comunes salvo por su cabello, de un tinte rojizo como el mío. De no ser por la mortal palidez de mi piel habría pasado por un miembro más de la familia.

_ Sherezade, vete a la cama, es tarde._ Las protestas de la niña no me resultaron extrañas, yo le había parecido divertida, interesante. Si supiese lo que le convenía se hubiese callado y se hubiese ido a la cama.

Pero el ser humano tiene tendencia a escoger lo que menos le conviene, y de eso solemos valernos los vampiros. Al final decide hacer caso a su madre y la pequeña Sherezade se va a la cama. Su nombre me resulta curioso, proviene de mi tierra, de un lugar que creí que no iba a volver a saber nada, y sin embargo aquí estaba llamándome una vez más. Pero sin embargo debía desengañarme y admitir que no iba a volver a Egipto. Por lo que me centré una vez más en la mujer que había preparado el guiso, me acerqué a ella, y con mis habilidosas manos le masajeé los hombros. Ella primero se tensó, pues no me había oído acercarme, pero pronto se relajó ante el tacto que mis manos le producían.

_ Llevas una carga pesada Casandra, cuidando tú sola del campo, de tu pequeña. ¿Qué ha sido de su padre?_ Pregunté, sin dejar de masajearla.

El masaje en realidad era un eufemismo. Relajaba sus músculos para que no se percatase del trabajo que estaba haciendo con su mente, ablandándola, debilitándola. Os aseguro aún a día de hoy que no he conocido nada tan complejo como la mente humana. Tan complicada de destruir, de doblegar por la fuerza. Más de una vez lo intenté y tuve como resultado a una masa de carne sin verdadera mente, pues su voluntad prefiera eso a doblegarse. El tiempo me enseñó a ser suave, dulce, para conseguir mi propósito logrando incluso que gente de la habitación de al lado no se despertase, como era el caso de la pequeña Sherezade.

_ El Rey lo llamó a la guerra, y el jamás regresó._ Noté el dolor en sus palabras, pero para mí no significó más que la información que estaba buscando.

_ Una mujer fuerte como tú no debería estar sola, no debería dejar que la abandonasen a su suerte._ Le contesté, separando un poco las manos de sus hombros, para dejar sitio a mi cabeza.

Pues yo, traviesa como siempre he sido, comencé a besar su cuello con mis labios, sedientos de pasión, esa pasión que esa mujer había reprimido desde la muerte de su marido. Noté la extrañeza en ella, la incomprensión ante que otra mujer hiciese lo que yo. Pero no me rechazó, porque su cuerpo no se lo permitía. Al contrario, sus labios buscaron los míos, y sus manos rodearon mi cuello.

_ Ninguna mujer debe estar sola jamás_ dijo, sellando su destino sin saberlo.

Podría contaros como la poseí, podría contaros cómo la hice disfrutar del más profundo de los placeres antes de matarla. Pero no creo que fuese correcto, y por ello no puedo contaros tampoco cómo clavé mis dientes en su cuello y cómo bebí hasta la última gota, y la dejé muerta en el suelo, cubierta con la capa que yo misma había traído. Pues eso no es más que la historia de otra de mis noches. Lo que la hizo distinta fue lo que ocurrió después de eso, cuando escuché la respiración agitada de la niña en el pasillo.

La observé con mis ojos fríos, como dos rubíes ensangrentados, escruté su mente y no hallé más que incomprensión en ella, pero no miedo, y sin embargo noté acto seguido como se fragmentaba cuando una ráfaga de viento entró por la ventaba que había roto producto de la pasión, y dejaba ver el rostros sin vida de su madre. Aunque ahora nadie sería capaz de decir que esa mujer estuvo viva alguna vez.

El rostro lívido, con los ojos abiertos y vidriosos, componiendo una mueca grotesca e inhumana, el cabello revuelto, enmarañado, y la posición de sus miembros, totalmente antinatural. Hubiese buscado una palabra para definirla, pero la niña lo hizo por mí. Muñeca. Ella la vio como una muñeca, totalmente incapaz de asimilar que esa cosa fuese su madre, pero su madre estaba en esa habitación. Y cuando su mente llenó el vacío di un respingo involuntario, que evitó que pudiese hacer algo cuando esa niña se me echó encima.

_ ¡Mamá! ¡Tapa esa muñeca! ¡Me da miedo!_ Exclamó la niña, aferrándose a mí como si la vida le fuese en ello.

Para mí me hubiese sido muy fácil quitármela de encima y destrozarla contra la pared, pero cuando me llamó mamá me quedé completamente bloqueada, incapaz de entender cómo había pasado todo aquello. Sentí sus emociones, como una bofetada, su amor hacia su madre, su afecto incondicional que ahora me dedicaba. Y en mi interior maldije una y mil veces, deseando que el final hubiese sido distinto. Pues podría matar a mil y una personas, pero me sentí incapaz de hacerle el menor daño a esa niñita.

_ Muy bien cariño, me desharé de esa muñeca, pero ahora necesito que te vayas a la cama. Mañana tenemos que salir de viaje ¿Has entendido?

Sherezade aún estaba confusa, pero obedeció sin chistar. Yo me llevé la mano al rostro en ese momento, aún incapaz de entender del todo qué acababa de pasar. Y en ello estuve pensando toda la noche, mientras me aseguraba de deshacerme del cuerpo de la madre de la niña y de hacer desaparecer todos los restos de aquella noche de pasión desenfrenada.

Al día siguiente me encontré a la niña, vestida y preparada para salir. Apenas había cogido un conejo de peluche como todas sus pertenencias, y tuve que hacer yo misma su maleta y cargarla en el carro que parecía que antes usaban para vender cosas en la ciudad. También cogí algunas prendas para mí misma, tomando el rol de una campesina. No entendería hasta mucho más tarde el motivo por el que me tomé tantas molestias por aquella niña de escasos diez años.

_ Dime mami. ¿Dónde vamos? ¿Recogeremos flores por el camino?_ Sonreí vagamente al escucharla, pues su inocencia me resultaba irónica. Si supiese que íbamos en busca de una princesa para asesinarla probablemente no estuviese tan contenta.

_ Supongo que no tiene nada de malo que lo hagamos, no tenemos prisa en esto._ Le dije, pues aunque ella no lo sabía yo estaba asumiendo un gran retraso al llevarla conmigo, pues los caballos no eran tan rápidos como yo, y además se agotaban y había que permitirles descansar.

Sherezade saltó de alegría y dijo algo sobre que le encantaban las flores. Aunque eso desde luego no fue en absoluto una sorpresa para mí, pues si era la mitad de empalagosa de lo que me parecía probablemente quisiese un unicornio por su cumpleaños. No es que no hubiese visto unos cuantos, aunque me parecían animales realmente desagradables. Aunque probablemente eso se debiese a que no podían acercarse a mí sin darle una cornada. Doy un golpe a las riendas, presintiendo que va a ser un viaje muy largo

Sherezade espera en la parte trasera de la caravana, descansando. Pensé que dejarla en el patio del castillo sería lo más adecuado, pues si fuese a pasarle algo oiría perfectamente sus gritos. Muchas veces me sorprendía la docilidad de la joven, casi como si supiese lo que podía hacerle si me contrariase. Contestaba a todas mis órdenes sumisamente y me reverenciaba. Aunque entonces sería totalmente incapaz de admitirlo, le estaba cogiendo cariño a esa joven. Pero en aquellos momentos estaba mucho más inquieta por el lugar en el que me encontraba que por la niña pelirroja.

Las paredes del castillo no reflejaban ningún sonido, ni el habitual sonido de las cocinas, ni los cuchicheos de los criados. Sin embargo, yo sabía que en aquel castillo vivía alguien. Sabía bien, que ese castillo tenía un amo. Alguien a quien los demás conocían y temían. Mis pasos eran firmes, pues yo no tenía miedo, pero sí otro sentimiento más noble si se le puede calificar como tal. Yo respetaba al amo del castillo, por su facilidad para causar temor, por el hecho de que todos y cada uno de los que le conocían sabían que no debían jugar con él. Que nadie debía jugar con la bestia. Que nadie debía jugar con el ser oscuro.

Podía notar que me observaba, casi podía sentir su risa tras mi espalda. ¿Me estaba juzgando? ¿Evaluándome, quizás? Nunca lo supe. Lo que sí sabía, de lo que estaba segura, es que no necesitaba hacerlo. Él ya sabía quién era yo. Debió saberlo en cuanto puso sus ojos en mí. Me hizo recorrer toda la casa, casi esperando que le llamase, que de mis rojos labios saliese su nombre, tan difícil de pronunciar. Mis labios sabrían hacerlo, pues conocía muchos idiomas. Él era más poderoso que yo, pero también más joven. Una contienda interesante sería la nuestra, pero yo no estaba allí para eso, él tampoco.

Finalmente le encontré en el salón, junto a una vieja rueca. Hilaba, y al hacerlo, transformaba el hilo que pasaba por la rueca en oro. Al notar mi presencia se volvió y lanzó una risita. Yo sonreí, entre pícara e incrédula, pues esperaba encontrar a una bestia, y no era eso lo que tenía ante mí. Si he de ser sincera, encontré a Rumpelstilskin increíblemente atractivo en cuanto lo vi. Me sentí prendada de su dorada piel, y su cabello enmarañado y salvaje despertó viejos recuerdos en mí. Sus ojos, completamente oscuros casi llamaban a mi oscuridad interior. Pero me bastó un vistazo para saber que yo no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Y aunque el rechazo era algo que no acostumbraba sentir, lo acepté y decidí pensar en el verdadero motivo por el que estaba allí, sin embargo, él me interrumpió.

_ Pero qué inesperada sorpresa… ¿A quién tenemos aquí?_ Su voz chillona me resultó extraña, pues no me la esperaba. Era como una continua burla hacia el mundo, hacia todo, un gesto de rencor.

_ Mi nombre es Anzu, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabéis, Rumpelstilskin. Tal como sabéis el motivo por el que estoy aquí.

_ Buscas algo por supuesto, algo que yo tengo y que puedo darte. Pero claro está… toda magia…

_... Tiene un precio._ Concluí, para su desagrado._ Y eso es lo que busco, magia… poder. Deseo que deje de ser un misterio para mí.

_ Misterioso asunto la magia. Tu raza está predispuesta a ella y sin embargo tú no pareces gozar de ese privilegio… curioso, sin duda.

_ Ya sabes por qué no puedo practicarla, tan bien como sabes para qué la deseo.

Yo nací en un mundo sin magia. Y por ello mi cuerpo no poseía magia. Y si alguien podía despertar esa magia era el ser oscuro. Pero también sabía que toda magia tenía un precio, y que si alguien sabía de tratos y favores era Rumpelstliskin. No podía apartar mis ojos de su escrutadora mirada, hasta que dio un salto y me forzó a dar un respingo.

_ Para mí despertar tu magia es una tarea sencilla… por un precio claro.

_ ¿Cuál es tu precio?_ pregunté, con la moral férrea.

_ Un cabello pelirrojo… _ cuando pronunció esas palabras me llevé la mano a mi melena pelirroja, lo que provocó una risa por su parte._ De la niña que te acompaña.

No comprendí por qué deseaba un cabello de Sherezade, aunque lo cierto es que me dio bastante igual en aquel entonces. No tenía claro por qué la jovencita me acompañaba, y aunque a ratos me preocupaba por ella normalmente su bienestar me traía sin cuidado. Por ello ni me lo pensé un instante y empecé a andar hacia el carro, seguida del ser oscuro, le corté un mechón de su delicado cabello, sin despertarla de su sueño, y se lo entregué a la bestia.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió está para mí algo borroso. Tras tomar la poción que me entregó lo cierto es que el mundo se convirtió en un torrente de sensaciones. Pues la magia, caprichosa, recorrió mi cuerpo, me hizo estremecer y me hizo perder la consciencia. Cuando desperté me encontré en la caravana, con la niña abrazada a mí. Pero ante todo me sentí distinta, poderosa. No del mismo modo en que mi fortaleza física o mi poder sobre otras personas me hacían sentir. Pero eso no me bastaba porque yo necesitaba pruebas. Mi cuerpo albergaba la magia, el poder, pero de nada servía si no podía utilizarlo. Y mis ojos se dirigieron a la niña que con tanto cariño me aferraba, a su cabello, y al mechón que yo misma le había arrebatado. Y que ahora deseaba que volviese a estar en su lugar.

Mi deseo no tardó en verse cumplido. Era una magia pequeña, inofensiva, pero que prometía mucho más. Prometía el poder de lanzar rayos a través de mis manos, me prometía el mundo. Tenía que estar preparada por si fracasaba en mi empeño de encontrar a Aurora y Maléfica decidía tomar represalias. Yo entonces no lo supe, pero realmente lo que pudiese hacerme a mí me era indiferente. Realmente deseaba proteger a aquella niña, la humana dentro de mí lo deseaba mucho, le había tomado mucho cariño.

Pero la vampiresa de mi interior era indeciblemente más poderosa, autoritaria y era la que tenía el poder, una fuerza que escapaba a la comprensión de los mortales. Y por desgracia, también a mi propia comprensión. Tenía miedo a mi humanidad, a ser débil, como lo llamaría entonces. Y ante todo temía al amor, un sentimiento tan puro y poderoso como luminoso. Cargado con una luz tan poderosa como el sol. Y yo temía que esa luz me destruyese, que consumiese mi ser si dejaba que tocase mi corazón, si es que alguna vez lo dejaba latir.

Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante mi culpabilidad estaba abriendo la puerta a mi amor, a mi deseo de proteger a alguien más débil que yo. Entonces no lo sabía, pero ese momento, ese instante en que besé la frente de la pequeña Sherezade mientras dormía, fue el instante que desencadenó que me diese cuenta de que el poder carece de significado si no sirve para proteger a los que amas.

_ Yo también te quiero mami._ Me interrumpió ella. No estaba segura de si hablaba en sueños, o por el contrario había notado lo que había hecho. En cualquier caso me aseguré de que durmiese antes de salir a cazar, pues no había tenido tiempo aquella noche y si me despistaba ella sería mi próxima víctima.

_ ¿Crees que sabe que la vigilamos? Porque se comporta como si no lo supiese.

_ Creo que está muy claro que no lo sabe, me aseguré bien de ello.

La bruja conocida como Maléfica, apartó la vista de su bola de cristal y encaró a la mujer que le había hecho la pregunta. Una mujer que a primera vista parecía hecha más para mirar que para dar conversación. Poseía una larga cabellera dorada y unos profundos ojos azules, particularmente vivos para alguien que sabe que no se encuentra con vida. Y de hecho, eran esos ojos los que habían causado que Maléfica se fijase en ella. La joven muñequita poseía unos ojos perversos, que no parecían dejar de tramar.

_ Disculpa… bruja, sabes que la magia no es mi fuerte._ Respondió la rubia con su tono impertinente.

_ Deberías tener más respeto, niña. La única razón por la que no te he matado todavía es porque sabes cosas sobre esa mujer. Necesito que encuentre a Aurora, y tú la conoces… a fin de cuentas. ¿No te convirtió ella en lo que eres?

_ Sí, lo hizo. Yo le encantaba, por mi preciosa carita. Pero de eso hace cuanto… ¿500 años? Puede que los vampiros seamos seres de costumbres, pero la Anzu que me convirtió no parecía la mujer adecuada para adoptar a niñitas pequeñas.

_ Eso no me importa, lo que yo busco resultados y tú vas a dármelos. Más te vale conseguir que Anzu haga su papel y encuentre a Aurora para mí, o te aseguro de que te puedes ir olvidando de que te conceda magia. Te convertirás en un montón de cenizas, niña.

_ Deja de llamarme niña. ¡Tengo un nombre!_ Exclamó la otra, ignorando por completo todo lo que le había dicho. Su tono era mordaz, cruel, burlesco._ Es Lucrezia, y si esperas que consiga resultados para ti vas a tener que recordarlo. Una Auditore no se rebaja a hacer favores para alguien que no recuerda su nombre.

_ Muy bien… Lucrezia. Sal por esa puerta y consigue que tu… creado, o como quiera que llaméis a la persona que os convierte en lo que sois, haga lo que me prometió.

Lucrezia le dirigió a Maléfica una última mirada de desprecio antes de salir por la puerta. Lo cierto es que ya había jugado bastante con su suerte ante una mujer que por lo que le habían contado podía convertirse en dragón. Ella estaba muy bien en su piso en Londres, pero la idea de inmunidad ante la luz solar la había atraído. Y si eso no bastaba la idea de volver a encontrarse con su madre la habría ido salir corriendo. Pues sí, para ella al menos la palabra tenía que ser madre. Pues Anzu había cambiado su vida, la había hecho más fuerte, más independiente y poderosa.

Pero desde luego lo que más había hecho era inflar sus ya enormes ego y lujuria. Lucrezia desde siempre se había creído superior a los demás. El vampirismo sólo se lo había confirmado. Y la imagen de la que ahora consideraba su única y verdadera madre aparecía constantemente en sus sueños. Y por verla de nuevo se reuniría con personas como Maléfica, para la que puta le parecía la palabra más suave que dedicarle. Pero si su madre hablaba con unas palabras que parecían acariciar el cuerpo tanto como sus manos, ella debía hacer lo mismo.

Si no se hubiese visto a sí misma como a una diosa quizás habría pensado en sí misma como en una mujer con un profundo complejo de Edipo. O quizás se lo hubiese pensado dos veces antes de entrometerse en el camino de alguien como Anzu Stealer. Pero Lucrezia poseía las aptitudes necesarias para hacer las más estúpidas acciones sin medir las consecuencias. Aunque quizás, el hecho de haber sido convertida en vampiro a la edad de 17 años quizás tuviese bastante que ver con su actitud rebelde e impulsiva, pues el hecho de ser una adolescente rebelde que siempre había sido una niña mimada no ayudaba precisamente a que dejase que el paso de los años cambiase su carácter.

Con esta meta, la que se consideraba a sí misma como una rubia superexplosiva montó a caballo y se hizo a lo desconocido, sintiendo la necesidad de dirigirse hacia su creadora y recordarle que existía. Sus verdaderas intenciones distaban mucho de alentarla a buscar a Aurora. Ella deseaba demostrarle que estaba con ella, y que juntas podían conquistar ese mundo mágico, y gobernar sobre todos y cada uno de sus residentes, comiéndose a quien quisieran cuando quisieran. Quería darle el tipo de compañía que aquella niña estaba muy lejos de darle.

Pero estaba lejos de tener suerte en esa empresa. El bosque encantado era mucho más extenso de lo que la vampiresa comprendiese. Y el hecho de no evitar asesinar a todo humano cuanto veía antes de preguntar por Anzu no era de gran ayuda. Su búsqueda no tardó en volverse infructuosa. Los días siguieron pasando, se agruparon en semanas, meses y años. Pero Lucrezia tampoco podía medir el paso del tiempo, no sin una referencia, una como la que Shadow tenía. A su juicio inmortal, su búsqueda había comenzado nada más y disponía de todo el tiempo del mundo.

Creo que fueron 5 años. O al menos ese era el número de veces que Sherezade me había dicho que cumplía años y me había visto frustrada para regalarle algo. Ya no negaba el aprecio que le tenía. La única humana a la que jamás pondría un dedo encima con intención de dañarla. Mi joven hija, pues seguía tratándome de madre, se había convertido en una jovencita ante mis ojos. Se había vuelto muy hermosa, y si la hubiese conocido con ese aspecto mis pensamientos para con ella serían distintos. Pero yo no dejaba de verla como mi niña pelirroja, la misma que me había llamado mamá ante el cuerpo de su verdadera madre y que seguía durmiendo con el conejo de peluche que en su día fue lo único que quiso llevarse de su hogar.

Seguíamos viajando, sin dejar de movernos, pues además de la búsqueda yo presentía que alguien nos estaba siguiendo. Sólo me detenía a cazar para ambas, humanos para mí y animales y vegetales para ella. Como toda niña no le gustaba comer brócoli. Y aunque muchas veces la obligaba a comerlo, sabía que en otras le bastaba con ponerme ojitos y así conseguía que le permitiese dejarlos. Yo hacía tiempo que había dejado de fingir que comía delante de ella, pues la comida escaseaba en ese viaje, y aunque ahora nos desplazábamos en un elegante carruaje en lugar de en la vieja caravana, mis condiciones no habían cambiado.

Y una vez más ella no hacía preguntas. Yo intuía que ella sabía la verdad, o al menos una parte, pero si no iba a hablar de ella puedo asegurar que yo tampoco lo haría. No estaba dispuesta a cambiar sus palabras de cariño y sus cálidos abrazos y besos en mis mejillas por el miedo que tendría de saber la verdad. Éramos una extraña y más que curiosa familia, las dos juntas. Yo no era alguien a quien nadie sería capaz de definir como una persona cualificada para ser madre, y ella sin embargo era la hija perfecta.

En cuanto a mi magia, la había desarrollado ampliamente en esos años. Sherezade me ayudaba también con ello. Se mostraba muy sagaz para ser la hija de una campesina, y aunque pareciese imposible daba la impresión de tener cierta idea sobre lo que hablaba. Pero por una vez, fui yo la que no hizo preguntas y se limitó a escuchar con atención a la pálida y pelirroja joven. Era extraño porque realmente se parecía mucho a mí y nadie había dudado de que fuésemos madre e hija. Eso ayudaba a despejar dudas sobre que yo fuese vampiresa. Todos sabían que los vampiros no podemos tener hijos, y Sherezade era genuinamente humana y podía demostrarlo continuamente.

A veces deseaba abandonar esa búsqueda y establecerme con Sherezade en algún lugar. Sin embargo, mi condición lo hacía demasiado complicado. Y si renunciaba a la búsqueda tendría que devolver a Maléfica su anillo, creado con magia avanzada que yo estaba muy lejos de dominar. Y no podía renunciar a él. Por ello el carruaje seguía avanzando, y las posadas se iban sucediendo. La gente sólo recordaría a dos nobles pelirrojas que habían pasado por su posada y en su momento lo olvidarían.

Pero me equivoqué al pensar que nadie seguiría ese rastro, pues pensaba que aquellos que me siguiesen tendrían falta de información, que creerían que iba sola. Y por ello, cuando algo hizo que mis caballos se detuviesen en mitad de su camino di un respingo. Y no porque los caballos se hubiesen detenido, si no porque había percibido qué les había hecho parar, la fuerza mental de un vampiro. Le ordené a Sherezade que se quedase en el carruaje y me apeé, dispuesta a enfrentarme a aquel que hubiese osado tratar de detenerme.

_ Al fin os encuentro madre. He de reconocer que sois muy esquiva.

La reconocí de inmediato. Aquella joven provenía de mi mundo, y yo misma había sido la que había bebido toda su sangre. Pero en un mundo sin magia los vampiros no podemos nacer y prosperar, por ello la bruja que me condenó de este modo me trajo al bosque encantado. Y alguien debía haberla traído a ella. Mi mente conjeturó que probablemente hubiese sido obra de Maléfica, pero no le expresé mis inquietudes.

_ Me sorprende verte con vida Lucrezia.

_ Ambas sabemos que no estoy viva, madre. Tú hiciste por mí un gran favor y me libraste de esas ataduras. Y por ello jamás dejaré de estarte agradecida. Por ello jamás dejaré de amarte.

De entre todas las personas a las que había mordido y casi consumido, aquella que se había convertido en un ser superior debía ser precisamente una de las que había escogido por su cara y cuerpo bonitos. Lo cierto es que me estaba bien empleado. Iba a reírme cuando una ráfaga de viento me indicó que se había acercado a mí. Era muy rápida, no tanto como yo, pero si lo bastante como para colocarse delante de mí con un pestañeo.

_ No me importa que no me valores, me basta con que me recuerdes. Es para mí todo un honor.

_ Basta de juegos Lucrezia. ¿A qué has venido aquí?_ La corté, colocando mi mano sobre su pecho.

Odiaba a los aduladores, y normalmente solía dejarlos sin una gota de sangre en el cuerpo. Pero mi ética me prohibía hacerle eso a un congénere. Además, no podía negar que Lucrezia me producía curiosidad, y el deseo en su mirada estaba despertando el mío. No obstante, no iba a ponérselo fácil. Yo no era una mujer sencilla, ni me doblegaba a los deseos de los demás.

_ He venido a ayudarte, a poner fin a tu tarea. He encontrado a la princesa Aurora… y te diré donde está. Por un precio claro.

No lo pensé ni un instante a la hora de coger a esa mocosa por el cuello y estamparla contra un árbol a un lado del camino, provocando un crujido, que no estaba segura de si provenía del tronco o de su columna. El hecho de que me sonriese con picardía fue lo que me indicó que se trataba de lo primero. Aunque yo no tenía intención de matarla y eso, para mi desgracia en aquel momento, ella también lo sabía.

_ Eso ha estado fuera de lugar mami. Mi precio no es exagerado, soy una chica fácil de complacer.

Sí, lo era. Y eso lo recordaba bien porque apenas había tenido que presionarla para conseguir su favor y su lujuria, para despertar en ella un deseo que la sociedad le había reprimido. Y por eso supe lo que ella quería antes de que lo dijese. Me acerqué y sin dejar de apoyarla contra el árbol la besé lentamente. Y ella juguetona y traviesa, trató de morderme, algo que yo ya había intuido desde antes, por lo que contraataqué con un fuerte mordisco en su labio inferior, que convirtió el beso en algo distinto, ofensivo y cadencioso. Ambas nos embriagábamos con su sangre. Yo quería más, lo deseaba todo. Pero como dije, no soy una mujer fácil, y eso fue lo que consiguió que la apartase de mí.

_ ¿Dónde está Aurora?

_ Al otro lado de la colina, en una cabaña, custodiada por 3 hadas. Puedes ir a comprobarlo si quieres. Pero ya te advierto que Maléfica está impaciente. Requiere años de preparativos lo que planea.

Entendí pronto el juego de Lucrezia. Tenía que ir corriendo a ver a Maléfica para darle esa información. Pero eso suponía dejar atrás a Sherezade. Aunque por otra parte si no lo hacía Maléfica probablemente se convirtiese en dragón y nos convertiría a ambas en dos montones de polvo. Me separé de Lucrezia y me acerqué al carruaje, para intercambiar unas palabras con Sherezade, y luego dirigirme de nuevo a la vampiresa.

_ En ese carruaje hay una joven, y si realmente esperas ser mi hija, si esperas algo de mí, y si quieres conservar la vida, te asegurarás de que no le ocurra nada en mi ausencia. ¿Has entendido?

_ ¡Qué pesada te pones cuando quieres! Está bien, cuidaré de tu nuevo juguete…

_ Sherezade no es un juguete._ Le dije con el tono cargado de rabia.

_ Cuidaré de la joven que te acompaña, como si mi no-vida dependiese de ello. Tienes mi palabra.

Quizás fue un error aceptar su palabra, quizás fue un error correr hasta maléfica como si todo mi mundo dependiese de ello. Y si de algo estoy segura, es que decirle a Maléfica donde estaba la princesa Aurora fue el mayor error de mi vida. Pues cuando volví al lugar en que había dejado a Lucrezia con Sherezade, con mi hija, mi carruaje estaba en ruinas. Había cadáveres por todas partes, soldados, portadores del blasón del rey Jorge. Y apoyada en un árbol estaba Lucrezia, tosiendo sonoramente, con las manos en el pecho, donde una herida de Lanza estaba ya cicatrizando.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Sherezade? ¿Qué le han hecho?_ Exclamé zarandeándola, pues su estado me importaba bien poco.

_ Ellos… la mataron… Yo… no pude hacer nada. Eran demasiados.

La abofeteé, la golpeé en el estómago y la mordí, la drené, aunque sabía que ningún castigo sería suficiente. Tan sólo le había pedido una cosa, que protegiese a mi niña, que impidiese que el mal la hiriese. Y había fallado. La arrojé contra el carruaje y por suerte para ella la viga de madera que sobresalía del maltrecho carruaje le atravesó el lado derecho del pecho en lugar del izquierdo.

No iba a morir, pero ella no era mi objetivo. Mi objetivo era el rey Jorge, al que le sacaría las entrañas yo misma, al que haría sufrir el mayor de los tormentos. Pues por mucho que me pesase, a la ida de Sherezade también se había sumado la de la bondad que ella me había traído. Y lo único que deseaba era la venganza. Un sentimiento que sabía bien que sólo había una persona en el bosque encantado que comprendería del modo que yo deseaba.

El cazador soltó la pera sobre el frutero con desgana. Para él, la vida en el castillo no era lo que hubiese deseado en absoluto. Mucho menos ser una marioneta, una mascota, como la Reina solía llamarlo. Pero atreverse a contrariarla supondría morir del modo más terrible que se podía imaginar. Además, su corazón se había llevado gran parte de sus sentimientos con él. Y ahora no existía más que un vacío que no se sentía capacitado para llenar de ningún modo, por más que lo intentase.

La reina no ayudaba precisamente con su actitud, tratándolo como a un perrito faldero y encargándole las cosas más absurdas. Su petición para el día de hoy era que encontrase a la bestia que cazaba en sus tierras. Él sabía que probablemente se tratase de un lobo, de un hermano. Y aquella era una criatura a la que no pensaba atacar, por más que la reina lo ordenase.

Sin embargo, en cuando comenzó su búsqueda supo que su presa no era un lobo, que se había equivocado. Había algo raro en el ambiente, algo antinatural, mágico. Y por más que buscase, parecía incapaz de lograr encontrar su rastro, pista alguna sobre aquella criatura. No había huellas extrañas en el lugar, no había ramas rotas, y el silencio, el opresivo silencio que le puso sobre aviso, un segundo más tarde de lo que le hubiese convenido.

Notó el frío de una daga contra la piel de su cuello, y sintió una mano apoyarse sobre su hombro. Pero sin embargo, no escuchó respiración alguna a sus espaldas. Lo que hubiese tras él no era humano, y en aquellos momentos parecía estarse esforzando en demostrar que efectivamente no lo era.

El cazador tuvo muchas teorías, algunas disparatadas, y otras más cercanas a la verdad, pero en cualquier caso, fuese lo que fuese tan sólo necesitaba un movimiento para asesinarlo, por lo que tan sólo relajó las manos, indicando que no tenía intención de dirigirlas hacia ninguna de las armas que llevaba encima, ni su propia daga ni el arco a sus espaldas, sería inútil intentarlo.

_ Está claro que si quisieses matarme ya lo hubieses hecho. ¿Qué es lo que deseas de mí, entonces?

_ Lo que deseo es ver a la reina_ Indicó una voz de mujer_ Pero sus centinelas no están por la labor de dejarme pasar.

El cazador no perdía nada con aquello. Con algo de suerte quizás esa mujer matase a la reina y lo librase de su maldición, aunque era bastante más probable que el resultado fuese el contrario, y estaba seguro que en cuanto la reina supiese que había estado coaccionado desestimaría la idea de asesinarlo, porque era demasiado divertido para ella.

En cualquier caso mientras el cazador avanzaba por los pasillos seguido de su encapuchada captora, la reina estaba más ocupada en otros menesteres. Jugueteaba con una manzana ente sus dedos, mientras observaba a dos niños ante ella, con una marcada expresión de tristeza, que ni ella podría decir si era sincera o por el contrario estaba genuinamente construida para engañar a los presentes.

_ Gretel… comprende que no puedo dejar que tu hermano y tú os expongáis a semejante peligro. Te aseguro que encontraré a tu padre, y entonces os dejaré marchar. Si no os dejo ir, es por vuestro propio bien.

La hermana mayor desistió y regresó una vez más a sus habitaciones, desesperada y sabiendo que la reina no entraría en razón. Regina los deseaba para ella, en especial a la chica, precisamente por ser avispada, despierta. Algún día fallecería, y deseaba convertir a esa joven en su heredera, en la futura reina de todo aquello que tanto le había costado construir, en la heredera de aquello por lo que había renunciado a su felicidad.

La reina iba a acariciar su viejo aro de acero, cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y aparecí, soltando al cazador para encararme con la reina. Me había despojado de mi humanidad, mostrando a la vampiresa tras la máscara. Pero Regina no sintió miedo o repulsión, por el contrario, me sonrió.

Una sonrisa que, si me lo permitís, es la segunda más seductora que me han dedicado jamás. La reina tenía algo, ese halo de poder que emanaba, su oscuridad. Lo cierto es que nunca estaré del todo segura del qué, pero era algo que me hizo desear agarrarla con fuerza y hacerla mía allí mismo. Pero una vez más, me contuve, y guardé aquello para mis fantasías.

_ Te esperaba, Anzu._ Me dijo, sin dejar de sonreír._ Intuí que aparecerías tarde o temprano. ¿Querrías tomar un té conmigo? ¿Quiero decir… tú tomas té? Eso ha sido muy insensible por mi parte.

La situación me pareció tan irreal que me limité a asentir, aunque realmente no me gusta el té en absoluto, y entonces tampoco me gustaba lo más mínimo. Volví a ponerme mi máscara humana y me senté frente a la reina, cogiendo la taza que me tendía, y añadiendo unos cuantos terrones de azúcar. Ella parecía tranquila, como si aquella reunión hubiese sido planificada. Pensé en que el cazador debía estar presenciando la escena con la misma extrañeza que yo, pero el chico había desaparecido.

_ Buscas venganza contra el rey Jorge… si no estoy equivocada.

_ Sí, el asesinó a alguien a quien yo quería mucho.

La reina arqueó una ceja, probablemente sorprendida de que yo pudiese amar. Aunque no me molestó en lo más mínimo, pues yo misma estaba sorprendida de aquello. Durante mi larga vida había sido totalmente incapaz de hacerlo, y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que iba a extrañar a mi amada pequeña.

_ Requiero magia que me permita viajar a otros mundos… he de recoger unas cosas en ellos. Ayudadme y a cambio supongo que podéis quedaros… ¿Las tierras del rey bastarán?

La codicia brilló en los ojos de la reina, por el aumento de poder para su posición que aquello supondría. Sabía bien que en su particular cruzada contra Blancanieves cada gesto contaba, y le estaba ofreciendo algo que duplicaría sus fuerzas en su contra. Sabía que no lo rechazaría.

_ Lo cierto es que conozco al hombre adecuado. Puede hacer tal oficio para mí, o para ti en este caso. Se le conoce como el sombrerero, y su poder es exactamente el que buscas.

_ ¿Dónde puedo hallarlo?

_ Sé paciente, Anzu, le haré llamar, y estoy segura de que no tardará, tiene mucho que ganar en estos acuerdos.

Hubiese sido lógico sospechar de la reina, pero yo sabía que por el momento podía contar con su apoyo, su mente no había tramado nada en mi contra. En cualquier caso, mi venganza contra Jorge era ahora lo primero. No me conformaría con su muerte, deseaba verlo sufrir, que estuviese atormentado para toda la eternidad, y que supiese que nada del mundo le libraría de la agonía por la que iba a pasar.

En el mundo existen varios tipos de personas, aunque muchos simplemente las definen como buenas o malas. Si miramos superficialmente vemos que existen muchos matices en este aspecto. Hay personas con el corazón negro como la noche, sin un atisbo, como la reina me pareció en el primer momento. Existían, por el contrario, personas con tal bondad en su corazón que una nunca pensaba que pudiese tramar algo malvado, como lo había sido Sherezade. Existían personas crueles, con algo de bondad en su corazón. Y luego, por curioso que parezca, existen personas con buen corazón, que por un motivo u otro hacen cosas malvadas.

Cuando conocí a Jefferson pensé que era una de esas personas. Se veía obligado a obedecer a la Reina, en este caso por miedo, o eso me pareció a mí. Pero sin embargo me explicó que su sombrero estaba estropeado, que los viajes no eran seguros. Me dijo que en aquellos momentos los mundos a los que me llevase podrían afectarme, cambiarme. Yo le ignoré, le dije que debía hacer lo necesario para reunir aquellos objetos. Él me miró a mí, y luego a la reina. Seguí el hilo de sus pensamientos, él pensaba que la reina me obligaba a hacer aquello, pensaba que yo, una joven de 18 años, desvalida y frágil, no sería la adecuada para esa tarea.

_ Necesito ir al lugar en el que el tiempo ha dejado de fluir, aquel donde los niños pueden volar con ayuda de las hadas. ¿Serías capaz de llevarme allí?

_ Sí, supongo que podría hacerlo, pero insisto en que…

_ Entonces te pido que lo hagas, lo que me ocurra no importa._ dije, sonriéndole. Lo cierto es que era enternecedora su preocupación, a pesar de estar fuera de lugar._ Cuanto antes mejor.

El hombre suspiró, asintió, y se retiró el sombrero de la cabeza, dejándolo apoyado en el suelo. El sombrero creció, hasta llegar a un tamaño suficiente como para que un par de personas cupiesen dentro. Jefferson extendió la mano y yo se la cogí, aventurándome a través del sombrero. Lo cierto es que yo no sabía a ciencia cierta nada sobre nunca jamás. Sólo había oído vanas historias, aunque algunos comentaban que se hallaba en nuestro mundo, otros que se hallaba en otro, lejano y distante. En cualquier caso, el modo más rápido de llegar era el mágico sombrero.

Ni que decir tiene que la advertencia de Jefferson era más seria de lo que yo había creído. Pues en cuanto puse un pie sobre la tierra, tras pasar por el canal del sombrero, noté como cada centímetro de mi cuerpo ardía. Por un momento pensé que mi anillo había dejado de funcionar, pero pronto me di cuenta de que lo que ocurría distaba mucho de ser eso. Notaba mis huesos derretirse, encoger. Pero ante todo notaba mi mente embotarse, y como un muro caía sobre mis recuerdos y mi consciencia.

Pero no morí, como había pensado. Más bien al contrario, porque cuando abrí los ojos estaba respirando, de forma precipitada, por cierto. Quise ponerme en pie, y me caí. No entendí el motivo hasta que no me fijé en mis manos. Unas manos pequeñas, suaves y vulnerables. Y mis piernas me resultaban inusualmente cortas. Tuve miedo, aunque no estuve segura de por qué. Y tuve la idea de que al menos una persona tenía que estar cerca para ayudar.

_ ¡Jefferson!_ Llamé, llevándome la mano directamente a la garganta, pues no me reconocí la voz.

_ Temí que no fueras a despertar.

El sombrerero se acababa de girar, pues ambos habíamos estado de espaldas el uno al otro. Y repentinamente me sentí protegida, a salvo, lo bastante para arrastrarme entre mi ropa, que ahora me quedaba enorme, y rodearlo con los brazos como una niña pequeña. Bueno, como una niña pequeña pero sin el cómo. Cuando Jefferson había dicho que los mundos podía cambiarme había sido bastante sincero, pero yo no había tomado en cuenta la magnitud a la que podía referirse. Y ahora me encontraba allí, convertida en una niña que debía rondar entre los once y los 13 años, pero lloriqueando como una de 8, aferrada a un adulto, esperando que él lo resolviese todo.

Cabe decir que la niña que fui en esos momentos era bastante parecida a la niña que yo fui en su momento, pero no exacta. Mi piel era pálida en lugar de torneada, y mis rasgos egipcios estaban seriamente atenuados, por lo que habría pasado por una muchacha europea perfectamente. Pero no era simplemente mi aspecto lo que había cambiado, y eso era lo más preocupante. Mi personalidad, normalmente analítica y fría, distaba mucho del revuelo de emociones que ahora mismo me embriagan totalmente.

Y empeoraba, a un ritmo alarmante. Cada segundo más seductoras me resultaban las ideas de niña que hubiese planeado en mi juventud. Aunque eso fue en parte refrescante porque te de lo contrario probablemente hubiese querido volver de inmediato en cuanto Jefferson me dijo que volver rompería aquel hechizo. Tracé una sonrisa infantil en mi aniñado rostro y negué rápidamente.

_ No digas tonterías Jefferson. ¡Estoy en nunca jamás! ¿No ves que tengo que conseguir polvo de hada?_ Le espeté, como si la idea de volver fuese completamente absurda.

_ ¿Polvo de hada? ¿Para qué?_ me preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

_ Pues para volar, tonto. ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo si no? Si quieres volver puedes hacerlo tú sólo.

_ Muy bien vale, iré contigo, pero antes deja que encuentre algo más adecuado para que te vistas. ¿Hacemos el trato?

Yo asentí a regañadientes, pues lo cierto es que quería ir a buscar a las hadas antes de nada. Sin embargo no pude ahogar una mueca de asombro cuando sacó un vestidito blanco del sombrero de copa. Como a casi todos los niños, me fascinaba la magia, y por ello le perdoné el hacerme esperar. Me vestí y le di mis prendas originales a Jefferson, que tuvo el acierto de meterlas en su mágico sombrero. Creo que si no me hubiese acompañado hubiese tardado apenas unas horas en morir de una causa u otra. De haberme visto me hubiese recordado a Sherezade. Una muchacha activa y curiosa, siempre con la larga melena roja suelta y despeinada.

En esos momentos me sentí extremadamente feliz. Ser adulta supone tener responsabilidades, responsabilidades que en el fondo nadie desea, o al menos yo no deseaba. Es por ello que prefería buscar polvo de hadas que volver a ser la mujer que había sido. Aunque cada minuto su recuerdo me era más difuso, tenía una cosa clara, y era que no quería volver a serlo, porque era una mujer mezquina y cruel. Me recordaba a mí misma como a una persona enfermiza, y no me faltaba razón.

Es por ello que para mí adaptarme a nunca jamás fue muy fácil. No tanto para Jefferson, que se encontraba fuera de su elemento. En cualquier caso yo había perdido la prisa, y por supuesto la noción del tiempo. ¿Cómo tenerla en un lugar en el que el tiempo no pasa, en el que no envejece nadie? Además, yo había sido inmortal antes, y el tiempo había dejado de preocuparme bastante antes de convertirme en niña.

Aunque sí había otras cosas de las que preocuparme, como el hecho de despertar un día con una espada sobre la garganta, situación que como adulta habría sabido resolver, pero ante la que como niña no tenía ni idea de qué hacer aparte de aterrorizarme por completo. Mis ojos pasaron del arma a su dueño, un hombre desaliñado y de olor pestilente, que sonrió ladinamente al comprobar que le escrutaba.

_ Chicos he encontrado a una. ¡Informad al capitán de que ya tenemos carnada para atraer a Pan!

Piratas, sucios, desaliñados, violentos. En mi vida había tratado con ellos en ocasiones, y normalmente los despachaba con facilidad. Ahora, sin embargo, tenía que observar cómo me ataban sin poder evitarlo. Y cómo me tapaban la cabeza con un saco para que me mantuviese callada.

Mientras me llevaban cargada como si fuese un saco de patatas llamé a Jefferson varias veces, pero no acudió en mi ayuda. Pensé que quizás le hubiesen capturado también, aunque en cualquier caso él sólo probablemente no hubiese podido reducir a aquellos piratas, pues no parecía tener pinta de guerrero.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvieron transportándome, quizás incluso me durmiese en el camino, porque juraría que no estaba consciente cuando me arrojaron directamente al suelo de madera de un navío y me quitaron la bolsa de la cabeza, tan sólo para cambiar mis ataduras por unas más cómodas, que tan sólo me sujetaban las manos a la espalda. Me quedé agazapada en el suelo, contra el palo mayor, como ellos me ordenaron.

Y entonces fue cuando escuché pasos desde el interior del barco, nítidos, pues todo parecía haber acallado, incluso las bromas de los piratas sobre mí. Todos parecían estar expectantes, ansiosos. Yo tragué saliva al escuchar el sonido que produce un objeto afilado de acero al tocar una banda del mismo material. Comprendí que el capitán del barco iba a hacer acto de presencia, y que mi destino estaría en sus manos.

La puerta se abrió, y el hombre salió por ella. En aquellos momentos me pareció altísimo, una altura a juego con la del ego que mostraban sus andares. El temor que yo sentí en aquellos momentos sería difícil de describir. El capitán acalló a sus hombres con su mirada, sin necesidad de hablar, y luego me miró. Me fijé entonces en sus manos, comprobando que le faltaba una. Y en lugar de aquella mano se encontraba imponente un garfio de acero, que resplandecía bajo el sol. Tragué saliva y le miró a los ojos, sintiendo como estos se clavaban en mí y acompañaban a su cínica sonrisa.

_ Sí, tú nos servirás muy bien para atraer a ese pequeño demonio. ¿Hace cuanto que te ha traído, mocosa?

_ No le entiendo…_ dije, con la voz tan baja que pensé que no me oiría.

_ ¿Me tomas por un estúpido? ¿Crees que puedes hacerme creer que no conoces a esa rata voladora?

Se acercó a mí, y noté como el garfio subía por mi garganta, haciendo una leve presión. Aquel hombre sabía provocar el terror, tanto en esa niña que era yo en aquel momento como en cualquier otro. Notaba el temor que flotaba en el ambiente, como si los hombres temiesen que el hecho de que yo no le dijese lo que quería saber fuese a suponer algo terrible para ellos. Pero el caso es que yo no lo sabía. No tenía idea de a quién podía estar estarse refiriendo.

Pero la respuesta llegó sola. Un grito de guerra atravesó el cielo y el capitán miró arriba, separando su garfio de mí. Nunca pensé que algo con forma tan parecida a una percha pudiese aterrar tanto. Aquello me dio ocasión de subir la vista y contemplar a aquel que había dado el grito. Junto al barco se hallaba un niño, no mucho mayor que yo, cuyos pies no tocaban el suelo. Volaba, y aquello sólo podía ser cosa del polvo de las hadas que yo estaba buscando.

_ ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decirte que atar a la gente está mal, viejo bacalao?_ dijo el recién llegado, encarando al capitán, sacándole la lengua en un gesto infantil, que probablemente me hubiese hecho reír si no estuviese tan asustada.

El capitán dijo algo que yo no entendí, y los piratas se lanzaron al ataque, como una manada de animales rabiosos y enfurecidos, que no dudaron en atacar sin piedad al indefenso chiquillo, aunque este, entre risas y burlas, los esquivaba una y otra vez. Yo lo observaba, y me encontraba dispuesta a vitorearle cuando noté una mano tapar mi boca. Por un momento pensé que sería uno de los piratas, pero aquella mano era de niño, y me susurró que me callase si quería salir de allí.

Me limité a asentir, y el niño me cortó las cuerdas. Me pregunté cómo íbamos a salir de allí si estábamos en mitad del mar. Antes de animarme a hacer la pregunta en voz alta él me cogió y nos elevamos por los aires. Justo a tiempo para que el capitán maldijese por el hecho de que su enemigo se le escapase otra vez. Aunque a mí aquello por el momento me daba igual, pues estaba volando, sintiendo el viento en mi rostro, moviendo mi melena pelirroja, haciéndome olvidarme de todo. De más cosas de las que debiese en realidad.

_ ¡Soltadme! ¡La reina me envía! Si se entera de que estáis entorpeciendo nuestra misión no quiero ni imaginarme lo que os hará._ exclamó Jefferson por enésima vez.

Aunque lo cierto es que para el sombrerero las amenazas no parecían demostrar el menor índice de éxito. Decididamente no era lo suyo, él no era un hombre combativo y mucho menos podía mostrarse fiero ante alguien como el capitán de aquel navío.

_ No me importa tu reina, ni esa bruja de la que hablas._ dijo el capitán, consiguiendo disuadirlo de volver a mencionar a la reina o a maléfica._ Eres un hombre patético que se escuda detrás de un par de mujeres. ¿Con quién vas a amenazarme después? Con esa niñita que te acompañaba.

Aquello era muy irónico pues apenas una semana antes probablemente aquella niñita hubiese podido acabar con toda la tripulación del capitán, aunque eso era algo que Jefferson desconocía por completo, para bien o para mal. Temía por su vida, o por lo que aquel hombre podría hacerle si encontraba su sombrero.

También sentía pena por mí, pues me veía como a alguien desvalido, y no quería condenarme a ser una niña para siempre. Si hubiese sabido quien era yo en realidad quizás hubiese usado su sombrero antes y se hubiese marchado, librando al mundo de la amenaza que representaba.

Volviendo a mí misma, Peter Pan me llevó con el resto de sus chicos, a su escondite secreto. Yo me comportaba como una más, por lo que no tuvo motivo para desconfiar de mí. De hecho, la única que lo hacía era el hada llamada campanilla, probablemente producto de los celos más que de verdadera sospecha. Debo reconocer que volar fue para mí una grata experiencia.

Aunque una vez pasó la euforia inicial, recordé que no había venido sola, y le conté a Peter Pan mis inquietudes. Él sólo sonrió, asegurando que rescataríamos a Jefferson. Lo cierto es que de tener mi mente adulta su plan me hubiese parecido de lo más simplón. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, me resultaba imposible verle un fallo a tal ataque directo y completamente frontal.

No éramos más que un escuadrón de niños que se lanzaron en picado contra un grupo de piratas armados y peligrosos. Peter tenía fe en la victoria, pero una cosa era rescatar a una niña de una cubierta mientras los piratas estaban distraídos, y otra muy distinta era lanzarse sobre ellos cuando nos estaban esperando. Y fracasamos, estrepitosamente para más señas.

Sólo Peter y yo escapamos, él herido por el capitán. Y por si aquello no fuese suficiente, el cielo amenazaba tormenta. No sabía qué hacer, estábamos solos, y nuestros amigos atrapados. El tiempo del que disponíamos era escaso, y yo sólo podía llorar. No estaba preparada para enfrentarme a semejante reto. Pero lo estaría, y cuando lo estuviese, las cosas serían distintas, o al menos, eso esperaba.


	2. Eternidad, vista desde otra perspertiva

Le dije a Peter que llegar volando no iba a ser posible, nos estarían esperando y probablemente acabarían con nosotros con los cañones, en especial si él estaba herido. Ya no hablaba como una niña, ni me movía como tal, aunque mi cuerpo lo siguiese siendo. No me lo podía permitir. Le pregunté a Peter que otra opción teníamos, si cabía la posibilidad de encontrar algún otro medio de transporte.

Y él me llevó a una cueva, fría y oscura. Y en ella me mostró un barco, o lo que quedaba de él. Aunque entre aquel navío y nada había poca diferencia. El mástil estaba destrozado, partido en dos, y el casco estaba atravesado por las rocas, las velas raídas y el mascarón de proa desgastado, lo cual no era nada halagüeño para una reparación. Mis manos acariciaron la madera del suelo, notando el desgaste por la sal, y una abundante capa de polvo.

También había cadáveres, o más bien montones de huesos y polvo. No estaba segura de si Peter lo sabía, pero yo sí, y eso era más que suficiente para hacerme entender que algo terrible había pasado allí. Necesitaba pensar y estar sola, para ejecutar el plan que estaba tramando.

_ Peter necesito que guíes al capitán hasta la laguna de las sirenas. Invéntate algo, por favor._ Le pedí, con clara expresión de preocupación.

En cuanto se marchó estuve lista. Tenía que centrarme y pensar como una adulta, aún debía guardar mi magia en mi interior y la iba a necesitar. Fue entonces cuando noté un lacerante dolor en el pecho, que empezó a extenderse por todo mi cuerpo. Me arrastré en dirección al camarote del capitán, pero tras abrir la puerta me caí y me desmayé allí mismo.

Mientras tanto, el niño inmortal se acercó al navío del capitán, donde Kilian Jones estaba con la sangre hirviendo, preguntándose por qué su enemigo no hacía acto de presencia. Si sus niños perdidos no servían para atraerlo los lanzaría uno a uno al mar, para que los tiburones y ese cocodrilo que tanto lo mortificaba a él se encargasen de ellos. O quizás les sacase el corazón uno a uno con el garfio, quien sabe.

En cualquier caso tuvo que dejar aquellas cosas para más tarde, puesto que finalmente, Peter Pan hizo acto de presencia, como siempre riendo y burlándose. Parecía que la herida en el brazo derecho no le impedía volar en lo más mínimo, ni tampoco esquivar sus balas de cañón.

_ ¡No me cogerás, Bacalao!_ Exclamó el niño, sacando la lengua de modo impertinente y alejándose volando.

_ ¡Smee! ¡Se escapa! ¡Soltad el trinquete, a toda vela! ¡Quiero ver a ese enfermizo niño muerto de una vez por todas!

Peter se sonrió, sabiendo que lo que estaba haciendo tenía buen resultado. Procuró mantenerse a la distancia adecuada para no perder al Jolly Roger de sus talones hasta llegar a la laguna de las sirenas. Él no tenía idea de lo que yo había tramado, pero había hecho su jugada muy bien. Los cañones le apuntaban, listo para disparar, cuando una voz estridente interrumpió la concentración del capitán.

_ ¡Barco a la vista!

El capitán negó con la cabeza, aquellos mares eran suyos, el vigía se había equivocado e iba a pagar por ello. Sin embargo, para cuando se volvió para comprobarlo por sí mismo, tuvo que frotarse los ojos, pues efectivamente, un navío se dirigía hacia ellos. Tenía el viento a favor, y esquivaba las rocas con habilidad, aprovechándose de él.

_ ¡Es la Aquila señor!

_ No digas estupideces, yo mismo hundí ese barco, es imposible que navegue, es imposible siquiera que salga del montón de roca donde lo encallé.

Para entender como llegamos a esta situación, creo que es preciso volver un poco atrás y centrarse en mi parte de la historia. Yo me había desmayado, presa del dolor, y al despertar comprendería el por qué. Muchas veces encontré absurdas las formas en que los hechizos se rompían, y en este caso no iba a ser distinto. Pues cuando desperté había recuperado mi cuerpo, probablemente por demostrar un golpe de madurez que una niña no debía mostrar a esa edad.

Me levanté y las costuras que aún resistían de mis ropas de niña se hicieron trizas, dejándome desnuda sobre un montón de tela. Pero ese era un problema menor, pues había caído al lado del armario del capitán. Lo abrí y me vestí, aunque por supuesto las prendas me quedaban algo largas, pues el capitán parecía ser un hombre de complexión muy distinta a la mía. Pero eso se solucionó con un poco de Magia.

La misma magia que usé para que el barco volviese a estar a flote. Pero aunque quisiese, no podría dirigir el barco yo sola. Necesitaba navegantes, y estaba claro que la tarea de conseguirlos no iba a ser una tarea sencilla, y tendría que recurrir a la magia una vez más.

Alcé la mano y me concentré, llamé con esfuerzo, con decisión. Y mi poder dio resultado. Desde los montones de polvo empezaron a emerger figuras fantasmagóricas, pues en efecto eran eso mismo, fantasmas. Aunque había cometido un riesgo no calculado, y era el hecho de ponerme la ropa del capitán. Lo sentí, como una corriente fría que atravesaba mi cuerpo al aparecer.

Y noté como nuestras mentes se hacían una sola, pues no le dejé tomar el control. Sin embargo sus emociones me envolvieron, fuertes, humanas. Un deseo, libertad, genuina y sin ataduras, sin control por parte de las minorías poderosas, cortar las cuerdas que sostienen el mundo opresivo. Y para ello debía, en primer lugar, encargarme de Kilian Jones, para asegurarme de liberar los mares de su tiranía.

_ ¡Escuchadme chicos! ¡Nos han dado una segunda oportunidad, y esta vez no vamos a fracasar! ¡La Aquila volará una vez más!

Alcé el puño en seña de combate, y los fantasmas me apoyaron al unísono. Podía notar su deseo de vengarse del capitán del garfio. Él había hundido este barco, y los había matado a todos, aunque el capitán parecía tener otros motivos, su simple y llano deseo de libertad.

_ ¡A toda vela! ¡Rumbo a la laguna de las sirenas!_ Espeté, tomando el timón en mis manos.

Describir lo que sentí en ese momento sería difícil para mí. El viento agitando mi cabello, azotando mi rostro. Me habría quitado el sombrero de 3 puntas para disfrutarlo de no ser porque tenía que concentrarme en la navegación. La sensación de libertad me invadía, y de control, de poder. Tener ese barco en mis manos era una sensación maravillosa. Pero tenía que centrarme, centrarme en el rescate de Peter, Jefferson y los niños perdidos, porque ahora todos dependían de mí.

La travesía duró menos de lo que yo había pensado que lo haría, y pronto me encontré frente a frente con el Jolly Roger. Mi rostro se endureció, pero la voz en mi cabeza me ayudó a serenarme. Viré el timón, y me coloqué en posición, agachándome justo a tiempo para evitar una bala de cañón. Y aquello fue el desencadenante de la batalla. Las balas de cañón y las balas encadenadas volaban, pues ellos querían destruirnos, y yo deseaba abordarlos.

Sin embargo a la vista estaba que el Jones nos sacaba ventaja en todo, conocía mejor las aguas, y no dudaba en aprovecharse de esa ventaja para escurrirse hasta zonas de difícil acceso. Necesitaba algo que pudiese controlar, algo que me diese ventaja, y una vez más la magia me lo podía dar.

_ ¡Contramaestre!_ exclamé, llamándolo_ ¡Toma el timón!

Cuando mi orden se vio cumplida y el contramaestre tomó el timón yo comencé a trepar por el mástil, con más habilidad de la que recordaba. Varias balas de cañón perdidas estuvieron a punto de alcanzarme, sin embargo, y por fortuna, conseguí llegar arriba del todo sin sufrir daños graves. Era un día claro, sin nubes en el cielo, lo que dificultaba mi tarea. Era la primera vez que iba a usar magia de ese tipo, por lo que requería concentración absoluta. Me coloqué bien el sombrero azul marino y cerré los ojos un instante antes de alzar las manos al cielo.

La llamé, primero en un susurro, y luego con más fuerza, hasta conseguir que los fantasmas se preguntaran por qué su capitán estaba gritando en mitad del mástil cantos en una lengua que desconocían. Pero era natural, pues mi lengua materna hacía muchos siglos que se había extinto, incluso en mi mundo. Pero no para las fuerzas de la naturaleza. La tormenta acudió a mí.

Y tuvo el resultado que yo esperaba. Fue fácil notar como ambos barcos zozobraron con el cambio, cuando las olas se embravecieron repentinamente. Mis hombres se pusieron en marcha, tal como los de Kilian Jones. Y entonces yo reí, una risa pérfida y cruel que atravesó la tormenta, la risa que la bruja del mar habría empleado en una situación como aquella. Pues de nada sirvieron los esfuerzos de los piratas por tratar de conseguir que su barco se mantuviese a flote, de nada sirvieron las órdenes de Kilian Jones a favor de su inclinación.

Porque cuando cerré el puño un rayo cayó sobre el mástil del barco y lo partió en dos. Tal vez ya no quedase munición en mis cañones, pero su navío ya no se podía mover, no tenía escapatoria. Restaba una orden, una orden peligrosa pero decisiva, y yo debía darla.

_ ¡A toda vela contra el Jolly Roger!

Aquella orden podía significar que la Aquila se hiciese añicos, y lo sabía bien. Pero debía abordar el barco enemigo y no había otra opción, al capitán no se le ocurrían más. Esperaba que el mascarón lo resistiese, y así lo hizo, provocando que el otro navío zozobrara al tiempo que las velas de la Aquila se plegaban.

Mis hombres saltaron al otro navío, y yo les seguí, en un salto que hubiese matado a un humano con facilidad, por el crujido que noté en mis piernas al caer. Pero yo distaba mucho de ser humana y por eso no sentí más que una leve molestia. Me puse en pie y observé la carnicería que se estaba produciendo. Ambos bandos luchaban sin compasión, aunque estaba clara la diferencia. Mis hombres no podían morir, porque ya estaban muertos. Sin embargo, su batalla no me importaba, mi objetivo estaba claro, por lo que desenfundé la espada y me dirigí hacia él sin dudarlo.

_ ¡Kilian Jones! ¡Sé la mitad del hombre que dices ser y pelea!

Me planté delante de él con mi peor mirada, de asesina, de demonio, de monstruo. Mis colmillos brillaron en respuesta a un rayo, y el hombre tembló. Quizás hiciese aquello como venganza por la primera impresión que él me dio a mí siendo una niña, o quizás simplemente lo hiciese por malicia, lo cierto es que lo desconozco. Pero lo cierto es que disfruté de su tembloroso movimiento defensivo cuando lancé mi primer mandoble.

Aunque se recuperó pronto, y demostró ser un diestro espadachín a falta de una mano. El sonido del acero al chocar contra sí mismo se repitió una y otra vez, enloqueciéndome hasta un punto que escapaba a mi imaginación. Fue como si el resto del mundo hubiese desaparecido, mientras nuestras espadas chocaban una y otra vez, mientras calcaba la pasión en su mirada, y por un segundo lamentaba que fuésemos enemigos.

Pero ese lamento desapareció cuando lo desarmé y llevé mi espada hacia su cuello. La pasión desapareció y recuperé la compostura. Sin embargo no contuve una sonrisa traviesa mientras forzaba al capitán a colocarse contra el mástil.

_ Tú pierdes, capitán Jones_ Sentencié, notando pasos infantiles a mi alrededor.

_ Ya era hora Anzu, casi me cortan la cabeza. ¡La cabeza!_ Sentenció Jefferson.

_ Pues acostúmbrate Jeff, apuesto a que si sigues conmigo no será la última vez._ le dije, con una sonrisa curiosa, antes de volverme hacia Kilian._ ¿Dónde prefieres que te clave la espada, guapo?

_ No tienes lo que hay que tener_ Respondió él, altanero._ Una mujerzuela como tú nunca lo tiene.

Alcé la espada y de un solo golpe la clavé… directamente en el mástil. No merecía la pena matar a aquel hombre. No delante de un montón de niños pequeños. Ni siquiera yo era tan perversa. Me giré y con tranquilidad pasmosa me alejé de allí, tirando de Jefferson para llevarlo conmigo.

_ Cómo se te ocurra volver a asustarme así te cortaré yo la cabeza ¿Entendiste? ¿Qué haría yo si te llega a matar?

_ Apuesto a que encontrarías otra manera de volver a casa, no te apures._ Dijo Jefferson, malhumorado por cómo le había tratado._ No es como si yo te hiciese falta para nada más.

_ No digas tonterías Jefferson. Eres como… una estrella.

_ ¿Una estrella?

_ Sí. Estás ahí todo el tiempo, y una no se da cuenta de lo que te necesita hasta que realmente haces falta, como cuando me convertí en niña. Me podrías haber dejado sola, pero no lo hiciste.

_ ¿Te crees que iba a dejar morirse a una niña pequeña en una selva como esta?

_ Oh, apuesto a que habrías venido corriendo a salvarme de haber podido.

_ Oh… bueno… yo.

_ ¿O es que eres muy cobarde para hacerlo?_ Le dije, con un tono ligeramente burlón. Para añadir, antes de que replicase._ No, decididamente hubieses venido, por mucho miedo que te diese.

_ P-Pu-Puede ser_ Tartamudeó Jefferson al ver cómo me acercaba lentamente a él, y acariciaba su pecho con mi mano derecha.

_ Encuentro eso realmente encantador_ Le susurré.

_ Anzu, no hagas esto._ Me dijo, sujetándome la mano._ No juegues conmigo.

Fue como un jarro de agua fría. En mis milenios de vida, absolutamente nadie se había escapado de mi encanto, y ahora el sombrerero lo conseguía, y me rechazaba casi con ternura. ¿Por qué hacía aquello? Me costaba entenderlo y me iba a quitar el sueño las noches en las que realmente durmiese. ¿Acaso no me encontraba atractiva? ¿No era lo bastante deseable para él?

_ Tenemos trabajo._ Me interrumpió._ ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?

_ Al mundo oscuro._ Le dije, desganada, antes de atravesar la puerta que el sombrero había abierto.


	3. Las cadenas de la pasión

El mundo oscuro poseía un nombre que iba muy bien con su aspecto. En cuanto pasé a través del portal mis pupilas se dilataron y se tiñeron de un tono rojizo de su color habitual. Podía ver, pero Jefferson mostraba dificultades. Aunque lo que podía observarse no era realmente muy halagüeño. Aquel lugar era una playa, con el suelo vestido con guijarros negros. A ambos lados parecía continuar infinitamente, ante un mar que de un tono verdoso que no me inspiró ninguna confianza.

Lo que se me ocurrió entonces fue entrar tierra adentro. No había otro camino, y si pretendía encontrar a los habitantes de aquel lugar tétrico y oscuro debía empezar por lo más obvio. Aunque había algo en todo aquello que no la convencía demasiado. Ese reino estaba maldito, apenas iluminado por una Luna azul y siniestra, que era lo único que me permitía ver. Jefferson se encontraba prácticamente a ciegas.

Pronto mis ojos captaron una población, o al menos lo que intuí que lo sería, pues se trataba de un montón de construcciones de roca que aunque se asemejaban a casas podrían perfectamente haber sido producto de desprendimientos. Sin embargo había una que destacaba entre ellas, mucho más alta e imponente como si de un palacio se tratase.

Estaba en lo cierto, y eso me quedó confirmado al ver a la gente del lugar. Por un momento llegué a pensar que se trataba de seres de mi especie, aunque pronto deseché esa idea, puesto que respiraban y tenían pulso. Pero sin embargo sus pieles eran pálidas como el mármol, aunque aquello tenía sentido teniendo en cuenta que probablemente en ningún instante de su vida habían sentido el sol tocarles la piel. De hecho, yo que había sido mulata en vida, tenía la piel más oscura que algunos de ellos, que casi parecían brillar.

Y si a mí me miraban con ligero interés a Jefferson le clavaban la mirada con descaro y desprecio. Pero tal vez no fuese por la forma en que estábamos torneados, quizás influyese que lo poco que veía Jefferson le hacía temblar, y que yo por mi parte estaba evaluando y controlando la situación. O al menos lo estaba haciendo hasta que se me acercó una joven ligeramente diferente de las demás.

Lo que llamaba la atención eran sus ropajes. El resto de individuos iban ataviados con prendas oscuras, de mejor o peor textil, promoviendo una nefasta uniformidad y cubriendo sus cuerpos casi como si mostrarlos estuviese prohibido. La joven que tenía delante, por el contrario, lucía un conjunto que dejaba poco a la imaginación, dejando los brazos al descubierto y que incluía un generoso escote de pico que me hizo difícil el mirarla a los ojos.

Era particularmente pálida, hasta el punto de que la luz de la Luna azul la hacía brillar ligeramente, y la gargantilla y el brazalete de plata que llevaba sólo aumentaban ese efecto. Por el contrario su cabello y sus ojos eran oscuros como la noche eterna de aquel lugar. Esa chica era especial para alguien, lo supe al instante, y no sólo por su belleza. No sé si fue cosa de alguno de mis poderes nuevos o simple intuición femenina, pero lo cierto es que no me pasó desapercibido que esa mujer vestía así por una razón, y no para sí misma.

_ He de suponer que vos sois Anzu. Nuestra reina ya había predicho vuestra llegada. Y ahora mismo os está esperando._ Dijo, dedicándome una leve reverencia.

Sin embargo para mí eso fue una señal para ponerme alerta, puesto que no era normal que alguien conociese mi nombre en aquel mundo. Pero dada la tranquilidad que la joven había expresado al decirlo tuve claro que ella no había tenido la menor idea de lo que significaba para mí que una desconocida lo supiese. Jefferson me cogía de la mano con todas sus fuerzas, temblaba. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que debía hacer mucho frío para alguien como él, acostumbrado a un mundo particularmente solar. Yo me quité la chaqueta y se la puse sobre los hombros. Él protestó pero yo le mandé callar.

_ Muy bien, llévanos ante tu reina.

_ El extranjero no está invitado._ Repuso ella, mirando a Jefferson con claro desdén.

_ Jefferson irá donde yo vaya_ le espeté, con rabia mal contenida, hasta el punto que mis ojos enrojecieron del todo un momento.

_ Cómo desees_ Dijo la joven, ya consciente de que no debía contrariarme.

Tal y como imaginaba me llevó directamente al lugar que no tardé en identificar como castillo cuando llegamos. Los guardas nos dejaron pasar. Yo los observaba y anotaba mentalmente. Siempre había una mujer a la izquierda y un hombre a la derecha de la puerta, colocados escrupulosamente, hasta un punto que resultaba enfermizo, pues en cuando observaban a la morena que nos precedía, apartaban la vista y quedaban rígidos como estatuas.

No pude memorizar el camino por el que nos llevaba, aunque me esforcé en intentarlo, lo que me hizo pensar que debía tener algún hechizo para evitarlo. Sin embargo no dejé de seguir a la joven pues a fin de cuentas me perdería si trataba de dar la vuelta y regresar por donde había venido. Finalmente, y tras un tiempo que a mí me parecieron horas enteras, desembocamos en una amplia sala, que no tardé en identificar como la sala del trono.

La reina era una mujer por supuesto pálida, ataviada con una corona de plata, que conjuntaba con su cabello plateado. Era genuinamente hermosa, tanto que me sentí como una polilla que se veía atraída por la luz. La joven que me acompañaba se arrodilló completamente sumisa ante ella, y yo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo titánico por no hacer lo mismo y mirarla de la misma manera, como a una diosa.

La reina se levantó y se acercó a mí con paso lento, pausado, hasta el punto de que sentí deseos de correr hacia ella. Pero no lo hice, y pude notar que eso para ella era una sorpresa. Sus ojos brillaron un instante y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta. Aquella mujer era un vampiro, y no uno cualquiera, uno más antiguo y por tanto más poderoso que yo. Había dado con la horma de mi zapato.

Aunque dado precisamente eso, yo no estaba preocupada. Su hechizo era muy fuerte, y rechazarlo me costaba a horrores, lo que me hacía comprender con facilidad por qué la humana que tenía a mi lado se sometía con tanta facilidad. Para ella la idea de resistir era absurda. La reina observó a su obediente súbdita y a Jefferson, se llevó el dedo a los labios y luego se dirigió a la primera.

_ Lleva a nuestro invitado a una habitación digna de él. Yo tengo que discutir unos asuntos con Anzu.

_ ¡No!_ Me negué_ ¡Jefferson debe ir donde yo vaya!

_ Estará bien, necesito hablar contigo… a solas.

Intenté resistir, pero se me hacía imposible. Su voz era una corriente dulce y tremendamente seductora. El obedecerla era tan placentero que cuando quise darme cuenta Jefferson ya se había ido. Me había tocado, y eso había acabado con mi resistencia. Su mano sobre mi cabello era más de lo que podía soportar. Me doblegué ante el placer, mi única verdadera debilidad, y cuando ella comenzó a besar mi cuello me estremecí y caí sobre ella, que me aferró con fuerza.

_ Te he estado esperando Anzu, mucho tiempo. Deseo conocerte por completo, tu vida, tus anhelos. Sólo hay una forma de hacerlo. ¿Me lo permitirás?

_ Hazlo, te lo suplico… hazlo._ Exclamé, totalmente presa de su hechizo.

Muchas veces lo había hecho, pero nunca me lo habían hecho a mí, al menos que lo recordase. Y en ese momento tuve certeza de que lo que había dicho tantas veces era cierto. No era doloroso, tan sólo un instante cuando sus colmillos perforaron mi piel. Después el placer me embriagó por completo, obligándome a cerrar los ojos para recrearme, mientras mi vida pasaba ante mis ojos como una película a cámara rápida.

Ella se apartó de mí. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado dándome el beso del vampiro. Tampoco sabía cuánta sangre había bebido pero yo me encontraba débil y sedienta. Ella se limpió los labios, pues ninguna mancha había estropeado su vestido plateado. Parecía un ángel etéreo y todopoderoso, que se conformaba con ser reina en lugar de regresar a los cielos. Se acercó a mí y posó sus labios sobre los míos. Y yo la besé posesivamente, un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria, en que ambas mordimos los labios de la otra hasta estar a punto de hacernos sangrar.

_ Tienes sed, ¿Verdad?_ Me preguntó, a lo que yo asentí.

_ Estoy famélica, majestad. Habéis bebido más de lo que yo había pensado que lo haríais.

_ Melissa es mi nombre. Si vas a ser mi consorte creo que será mejor que me llames por mi nombre.

¿Su consorte? Aquello no podía ser, yo estaba de paso. Había venido con alguien a buscar algo. Pero cuanto más me esforzaba en recordarlo, no conseguía saber qué era lo que venía a buscar o quien me acompañaba. Y la idea de ser consorte de Melissa me parecía cada vez más maravillosa. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver entrar a la joven que nos había guiado hasta allí.

Y supe en cuanto se quitó la gargantilla para qué había venido, y por qué era tan especial para la reina. Pues las dos pequeñas cicatrices en su cuello me dejaban muy claro que mi en aquellos momentos amada reina se había alimentado muchas veces de ella, y de que me la ofrecía sin reservas para que yo hiciera lo mismo. Yo me sonreí, sedienta, y me acerqué a la joven para acariciar su cuello suavemente.

_ Adelante, te lo imploro. Es un honor para mí complacerte.

Había tenido muchas reacciones, pero nunca una como aquella. Era una docilidad que casi parecía enfermiza, antinatural. Pero muy sugerente a la vez. Ni me lo pensé un instante antes de clavar mis dientes en su cuello, a lo que ella respondió con un gemido de goce. Las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuello parecían estar tan destrozadas que no pareció sentir dolor alguno en el primer instante como solía ocurrir.

Me alimenté de ella hasta sentirme satisfecha, y cuando lo hice ella me rodeó con sus brazos y se acurrucó sobre mí cariñosamente, recordándome a cierta jovencita pelirroja que en aquel momento no conseguía recordar. La promesa de aquella vida era fácil, por lo que no me costó acostumbrarme a la vida en palacio, a ser servida y adorada, pues el poder siempre había sido uno de mis anhelos, y la reina me lo ofrecía a raudales.

Pero a pesar de todo con el paso de los días me percataba de que algo iba mal. La sangre de las sirvientas no llenaba el vacío que sentía, al igual que no lo hacía el pasar las noches junto a Melissa. Paseaba por el castillo a solas, mientras mi largo vestido rojo hondeaba. Y me lo preguntaba una y otra vez. ¿Qué me faltaba? ¿Qué era eso que extrañaba una vez más?

_ An…zu_ Me llamó una voz en las tinieblas.

Me acerqué a esa voz, que me llevaba a un lugar del palacio que desconocía. Y cuando lo contemplé, mi utopía se hizo pedazos de una forma que escapaba a mi imaginación. Hileras de celdas, una tras otra, llenas de gente. Personas consumidas, con expresión ida y la mirada perdida. Podía notar una corriente fría que emergía de las celdas y trataba de llegar hasta mi interior, hasta mi corazón. Sentí pavor, pero aquella voz me seguía llamando y debía acudir.

Y cuando le vi lo recordé todo como un flash, y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al sentir como el hechizo de la reina se desvanecía, como todo el poder de Melissa desaparecía de mi mente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No podía saberlo, pero el sombrerero yacía tirado sobre el suelo de su celda, completamente ido, y con la mirada fija en mí. Y en ese instante sentí como algo dentro de mí se rompía y tuve ganas de llorar.

Pero enfurecerme era más fácil, y tratar de romper aquellos barrotes lo era aún más. Pero al primer intento me dieron una descarga eléctrica, que si bien no me hizo daño me lanzó hacia atrás. Me levanté, furiosa, y lo intenté de nuevo, para ver como mis manos empezaban a arder desmesuradamente. Y eso sí que me hizo daño. De no ser por el anillo hubiese pasado verdaderos apuros.

_ Te sacaré de aquí Jefferson, juro que volveré y te sacaré._ Le dije, acariciando mis quemaduras.

Tenía que asesinar a la reina y así deshacer el hechizo, o al menos morir en el intento, ya que aquella mujer rezumaba poder de un modo insólito. Pero ese poder debía venir de alguna parte, de algún lugar que pudiese encontrar y de un objeto que pudiese destruir. Un objeto que haría añicos con tal de sacar a Jefferson de aquella celda donde se estaba pudriendo.

_ Tu primer instinto no debería ser la destrucción, o al menos eso me enseñaste.

Me volví, decidida a encarar al mismísimo demonio si era quien me había hablado, aunque desde luego hubiese sido menos extraña que la de la muchacha que me sonreía. Porque ella estaba muerta, y yo estaba del todo segura de eso, pues lo había comprobado yo misma. Me acerqué, completamente muda, y pasé la mano por su rostro, esperando que se desvaneciese, pero era completamente sólida.

_ Estoy soñando… la descarga de la celda me ha dejado frita y estoy soñando, tiene que ser eso.

_ No lo es mamá, pero puedo convertirme en un sueño si no nos damos prisa, no hay mucho tiempo.

_ Tú estás muerta… no puedes estar aquí. Eres un truco, la reina te envía._ Mi voz tembló, pero me daba igual, no podía con lo que estaba viendo.

_ La reina no es lo bastante lista como para hacer una maniobra como esta, ni lo bastante poderosa tampoco.

_ ¡No puedes aparecer de golpe y esperar que no sospeche nada! No puedo estar segura de nada, y mucho menos con alguien tan importante como tú.

_ Tienes la misma cara que la primera noche en que te vi… la primera vez que te llamé mamá… justo al lado de… bueno, ya lo sabes.

_ Sherezade… tú acaso…

_ ¿Lo sabía? Sí, siempre lo supe. Pero con el tiempo dejó de importar. Y ahora mi tarea es guiarte. Sé donde está la fuente del poder de la reina, la clave para que puedas volver a casa y abandonar esta lucha. No tiene sentido, y aunque ahora creas que lo tenga, más adelante concordarás conmigo.

_ No comprendo del todo qué ocurre, pero te sigo, Sherezade. Si existe una persona en este mundo o en cualquier otro en quien confiaría es en ti.

_ Sígueme pues, la espada nos espera.


	4. El truco del sombrero

Espada. Sherezade había dicho espada. Lo cierto es que yo esperaba que la fuente de poder de la reina fuese un colgante que llevase consigo, o un brazalete. Pero al parecer se trataba de una espada que estaba en un lugar remoto y de difícil acceso. Y por supuesto había que pasar por un bosque oscuro y tétrico, como en todos los cuentos.

Los árboles parecían espiarme mientras avanzábamos, con una ligereza inusitada para mis expectativas. Sherezade no se movía como una humana, no se cansaba ni se perdía, pues parecía saber exactamente a donde iba. Yo, con tacones que no acostumbraba usar y mi vestido rojo, lo cierto es que tenía más dificultades que ella. Pero obviamente cuando me los puse lo que deseaba era estar guapa para la reina.

Sentía arcadas al pensar en ello. Yo nunca había mostrado mi belleza con vestidos elegantes ni finas joyas. Eso era algo que mi hermana se le había dado mucho mejor en vida. Era como un diamante, blanca e inmaculada. Sabia y recta, no como yo, que era la mala influencia. En aquellos momentos lo cierto es que la echaba de menos, al sentirme tan indefensa y falta de forma.

Pero tenía a Sherezade, que me guió hasta un pequeño prado en el que encontré lo que buscaba. Una espada con la hoja plateada y el mango negro como la misma noche. Estaba firmemente clavada a un pedestal en el suelo y emitía una energía muy parecida a la de las celdas que retenían a Jefferson y el resto de víctimas de la reina. Miré a Sherezade, que mostraba una expresión neutra.

_ Antaño, esta espada sirvió para dar luz a este reino. Poseía el poder de destruir el mal, el mal que este reino trataba de atraer. Pero su poder, que en este mundo nacía de la bondad del corazón de la gente, se ha ido debilitando. Y Melissa es la gota que ha colmado el vaso. Ella no es como tú, que ganas el poder con la experiencia y la edad… además de, bueno, ya lo sabes. Ella gana su poder del rencor y el miedo, y los canaliza a través de la espada del crepúsculo. Tómala en tus manos y liberarás a este mundo de su tiranía. Me liberarás a mí.

_ ¿A ti? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

_ Estoy unida a esta espada. Se me encargó a mi muerte que buscase a una persona con el corazón lo bastante noble como para llevarla. Alguien digno de su poder. Alguien como tú.

_ Sherezade, tu afecto hacia mí te ciega. Yo no soy una persona noble.

_ Cree lo que quieras mamá, pero es la espada quien ha de juzgarte, no yo. Sólo podrás sacarla del pedestal si eres digna. Y sin ella no vas a poder salvar a Jefferson ni a mí. No pierdes nada por intentarlo. ¿O sí?

Sherezade tenía razón, por lo que me acerqué al pedestal y sin dudarlo un instante acerqué mi mano a la empuñadura del arma. Para mi sorpresa era cálida al tacto, y no fría como había esperado. Suspiré, rodeé el arma con ambas manos y tiré con fuerza, sabiendo que lo más probable era que el arma no se moviese ni un ápice, pues no sería digna.

Pero para mi sorpresa la espada se separó del pedestal con tanta facilidad que la fuerza de más que había empleado me hizo caer hacia atrás. Sherezade mostraba su sonrisa de "ya te lo dije" que yo conocía tan bien. Le sonreí, me puse en pie y la rodeé con mis brazos. No me importó que el tiempo escasease, que hubiese que darse prisa, quería que mi niña supiese cuanto la quería.

_ Yo también te quiero mamá, pero ya habrá tiempo para esto más tarde. Ahora tenemos que rescatar a Jefferson.

Ella estaba inquieta y por ello yo me limité a asentir, y tomar el camino de vuelta. Pero las cosas ya no eran iguales, el bosque era distinto. La oscuridad se había disipado y los rayos de la perpetua Luna azul daban al bosque una apariencia tétrico, pero hermosa, como la de un bosque de ensueño en una noche especial. El viaje de vuelta, por tanto, fue mucho más sencillo que el de ida.

Esta vez era yo la que había dejado atrás a Sherezade, pues en un ataque de repentina euforia había lanzado los tacones a un lado. Cuando regresamos a la ciudad, y entramos al castillo, ninguno de los guardianes se alteró al verme. Sin embargo yo si noté un escalofrío cuando al llegar a la sala del trono me percaté de que el guardia masculino estaba a la izquierda y la femenina a la derecha, a la inversa. Pero sin darle la importancia que tenía me adentré en la sala del trono, donde la reina estaba comiendo.

Tratando de retirar de mi cabeza lo erótica que me resultaba la imagen de esa joven entregándose totalmente a mi diosa, es decir, a la reina, tosí para demostrar mi presencia. Melissa me observó, y solo entonces liberó a la joven de sus fauces, que a un gesto suyo se marchó y nos dejó solas. Ella lo sabía todo, y yo me percaté en cuanto nuestros ojos se miraron.

_ Has sido una prometida muy traviesa Anzu, pero no importa. Te perdono, te he esperado muchos años, no te castigaré.

Estaba pasando de nuevo, y yo no podía luchar. Su mirada volvía a encandilarme y cuanto más se acercaba más la deseaba, de modo que cuando estuvo frente a mí, ya loca de deseo me lancé sobre ella y nos besamos presas de una pasión desenfrenada. Ella era mi reina, mi diosa, y mi futura esposa. Yo no la podía traicionar, a pesar del vacío de mi corazón. O al menos no pude hasta que no escuché como la espada se desenvainaba.

De inmediato me giré, buscando al causante de aquello, para encontrarme con algo totalmente imprevisto, y que no era posible. Pero allí estaba ella con su habitual expresión completamente serena, como si nada del mundo pudiese perturbarla. Su cabello dorado caía suelto sobre sus hombros, donde el uniforme de centinela del castillo me indicaba que era la mujer que había visto fuera de su puesto. Había tratado de avisarme, y yo ni me había percatado.

_ Zandramas…

No pude decir nada más que su nombre, pero eso bastó para que me colocase la espada en las manos. Aunque en aquel momento yo me había olvidado por completo de la reina, y pensaba en las tardes de sol que pasaba con la mujer que tenía delante cuando éramos unas niñas, tantos siglos atrás. Mi hermana mayor, que yo estaba segura que estaba muerta, estaba plantada delante de mí, con una sonrisa en los labios.

_ Acaba lo que has empezado, Anzu. Yo no puedo hacerlo por ti, sólo allanarte el camino.

Asentí y cogí la espada entre las manos, atravesando el pecho a la sorprendida reina. Pero esta se echó a reír, manchando todo su vestido níveo con la sangre que manaba de sus labios. Ya no parecía un ángel, o una criatura bendita, ahora se mostraba como lo que realmente era, y su hechizo estaba roto.

_ Sois estúpidas, las dos. Hasta un punto que no podéis llegar a imaginar.

_ Tú eres la que es estúpida_ le respondí.

_ Déjalo, Anzu, no merece la pena._ Dijo Zandra, muy seria.

_ Tú, criatura de la luz. Creas cuando sabes que será destruido, en nombre de un astro que puede destruir todos los mundos que alumbra y que con tanto esfuerzo cuidas. Y tú, ser de las sombras, te aferras a la vida cuando estás muerta. ¿De dónde provienen vuestras esperanzas? ¿Sabes acaso a donde te conducirán? Acaso crees que…

No terminó la frase, porque Zandra alzó la mano y comenzó a arder como si de una hoja de papel se tratase. Mi hermana nunca había tenido poder, que yo supiese, y sin embargo ahora había demostrado más del que yo había estado reuniendo durante 30 siglos.

_ Zandra… tú…

_ Anzu, no me pidas que te explique nada. Te lo pido por favor, puesto que no me está permitido. Igual que no me está permitido quedarme contigo. Ahora ve con Jefferson, sálvale y vuelve a casa. Te prometo que algún día te lo explicaré todo.

Quise insistir, pero Zandramas se desvaneció con un destello y un cúmulo de llamas que la envolvieron. Me quedé congelada unos instantes antes de caminar de nuevo hacia las mazmorras, y echar abajo los barrotes de la celda, observando a Jefferson, que seguía con los ojos vacíos y la mirada fija en mí. El hechizo de la reina no se había roto con su muerte, y él continuaba en aquel estado, a diferencia de los otros.

_ Alguien… tiene que saber cómo arreglar esto._ me dije, aunque no tenía mucha convicción, y me sentía extrañamente desolada.

_ No hace falta que busques muy lejos.

No supe en qué momento había desaparecido Sherezade, ni cuando había vuelto, pero sus palabras llamaron particularmente mi atención, por lo que sonreí y puse las manos sobre sus hombros, pues ella tenía la respuesta, ella iba a solucionarlo.

_ ¿Tú le puedes curar?

_ No, yo no puedo… tú sí. Sabes cómo. ¿Verdad?

Al principio no lo entendí, pero pronto se hizo la luz en mi cabeza y estuve segura. Reí como una tonta, porque sólo yo podía buscarme un momento tan dramático para algo así. Pero supongo que es algo típico en mí, que no lo puedo evitar, siempre he de hacer un drama de todo. Me arrodillé y tomé a Jefferson entre mis brazos, mientras sonreía pícara y acariciaba mis labios con los suyos, fundiéndonos en un beso.

Un beso de amor rompe cualquier maldición, y cuando Jefferson comenzó a responderme me di cuenta de que era cierto. Había estado tan obcecada tratando de vengarme que no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que quería al sombrerero. Pero ahora lo sentía, todas esas emociones que inconscientemente había reprimido, todo ese cariño que temía entregar, por miedo a que me volviesen a herir.

Y de pronto un intenso dolor se extendió en mi interior y tuve que separarme de él. Desde el pecho hasta las extremidades y el rostro. Sentí como si mi cuerpo se derritiera por completo, como si cada fibra de mi ser estuviese sometida a una descarga eléctrica. Y entonces escuché el sonido de mi propio corazón latiendo frenéticamente, sonido que no escuchaba desde hacía milenios.

Lo entendí, pero me resultó duro los primeros instantes. Un beso de amor podía romper cualquier maldición, incluyendo la mía. Me mantuve unos instantes con los ojos cerrados, antes de abrirlos y notar que las cosas habían cambiado. Me sentí débil, torpe. Y cuando traté de levantarme por poco caigo al suelo, de no ser porque él me aferró y me ayudó a ponerme en pie. Le sonreí, tratando de volver a acostumbrarme a mi pulso. Casi me ahogo tratando de respirar.

Porque estaba viva otra vez. Y tras tantos siglos estando muerta, era una sensación a la que era difícil acostumbrarse. Jefferson se hizo cargo, me cogió por la cintura y comenzamos a andar por el reino oscuro, aunque ahora me costaba mucho más vislumbrar el camino. Y Sherezade había vuelto a desaparecer. Pero ya que estábamos solos no tuve reparos en acurrucarme contra él, aprovechándome de mi desvalida posición.

_ No te aproveches así de mí Anzu.

_ Oh vamos… Sólo un poquito… estoy enferma y sé que tú no quieres que me ponga peor. Los dos sabemos que estás loco por mí, Jeff.

_ Y tú por mí, anda toma, que vas a coger frío.

Y me puso el sombrero sobre la cabeza, en una señal de confianza más significativa que cualquier otro gesto que podría haber hecho. Yo le miré y sonreí, sintiéndome un poco tonta, pero decidida a decirle si no la verdad, parte importante de ella.

_ Jefferson, tengo que terminar lo que he empezado, aunque lo que deseo es estar contigo. A pesar de no haberme dado cuenta antes. Maléfica me perseguirá, y Regina probablemente también.

_ ¿Por qué continuar entonces? Dejémoslo todo. Mudémonos a un lugar en mitad de la nada, donde no nos encuentren.

_ ¿Y si lo hacen? ¿Qué haremos entonces?

_ Nos defenderemos. Ya me salvaste antes de un ejército de piratas antes, y de la reina de este lugar.

_ Sí, pero no creo que pueda volver a repetirlo. Ya no tengo lo necesario. Era producto de un hechizo, y se ha roto.

_ El sombrero nos protegerá._ dijo, poniéndose algo serio.

_ ¿A ambos?

_ Cuando te enseñe a usarlo, te protegerá también. No dejaré que nadie nos separe.

No conocía esa faceta de él, y cuando su mano acarició mi rostro me estremecí. Nunca había tenido una pareja que me protegiese, nunca había amado a nadie. Y ahora sin embargo me sentía totalmente plena. Si él decía que su sombrero nos protegería, yo le creía. Y si decía que encontraría un lugar para nosotros, también, le seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Ahora era humana, frágil y vulnerable, pero estaba viva, y no estaba sola. Eso era más que suficiente.

Cuando atravesamos el sombrero y volvimos a nuestro mundo no quise quitármelo, y se lo devolví sólo cuando prometió que me haría uno. Sabía que le gustaba verme con sombrero, podía notarlo en sus ojos. La situación no dejaba de resultarme extraña pues en nuestros viajes, salvo cuando me transformé en niña, siempre era yo la que debía protegerle. Y ahora en cambio era a la inversa.

Me sorprendió a mí misma la facilidad con la que el ansia de poder y venganza desaparecieron de mí, demostrándome que realmente el amor cambiaba a una persona. Mi maldición había dejado de perseguirme, y por tanto ya no necesitaba el anillo de Maléfica, que me quité del dedo y lancé lo más lejos que pude, antes de lanzarme a reír y besar a Jefferson de nuevo. Mi nueva vida me esperaba, una que me cambiaría para siempre, u que esperaba no tener que abandonar jamás.

* * *

**Bueno, antes de seguir mi historia (No, no ha terminado si lo pensabais) Creo que sería conveniente conocer un poco más a nuestra protagonista. Unos detalles básicos sobre ella para ir conociéndola un poco mejor. Y si alguien quiere preguntar algo sobre ella, en la medida de lo posible lo contestaré en mis próximos capítulos. Y ahora Anzu, ¿Estás lista para la entrevista? **

_Sabes que sí... bueno, tú me creaste. ¿Por donde quieres empezar, Sombra?_

__**En materia de la descripción física, creo que nunca se es lo bastante preciso. He hablado sobre tu físico apenas, haciendo referencia al color de tus ojos... de tu cabello... de tu pálida piel... de...**

****_Sombra, la pregunta, que te descentras..._

__**Sí bueno, no me puedes culpar por ello. Dime Anzu. ¿Qué actriz crees que está a la altura de tu caracterización?**

****_No finjas no saberlo, hace ya tiempo que me escogiste un rostro, y aunque los lectores puedan pensar en otro, tú siempre me verás con ese rostro._

__**¿Y cuál es?**

****_¿No descansarás hasta que pronuncie su nombre, verdad?_

__**Sabes que no...**

****_Rose, tu adorada Rose Mcgowan, tal como estaba entre el 2001 y el 2006, mientras salía en la serie que no te quitas de la cabeza._

__**Sí, mi Rose. Y ahora volviendo a ti. ¿Cual es tu lugar de nacimiento?**

****_Nací en Egipto, como bien sabes. Hija de los consejeros del faraón, siendo la hermana menor. Zandramas, mi hermana mayor, siempre se encargó de ayudarme y encubrir mis errores, hasta el más grave de ellos, aunque no pudo evitar que me enviaran al bosque encantado y me maldijeran._

__**Y a tu hermana. ¿La extrañas?**

****_Casi siempre, a la hora de pensar qué hacer suelo recordarla, me inspira y me recuerda que hay bondad en todos y cada uno de nosotros, incluso en un ser como yo._

**¿Que tal te parece el desarrollo de esta historia hasta ahora?**

****_Bueno, me gusta como me tratas, siempre me ha gustado. Aunque haces que me caliente demasiado en ocasiones en las que no toca. Pero admito que Regina te lo pone difícil, te gusta casi tanto como yo. Realmente me resulta rara mi reacción ante lo pasado con Jefferson, y sabes que normalmente prefiero a las mujeres, pero sé que ya tenías planeado este asunto desde el principio, por lo que no me coge de sorpresa._

**Muchas gracias Anzu, esto será todo por el momento. Más adelante puede que haga más entrevistas de este estilo a otros personajes propios, porque con las historias siempre hay detalles que se escapan. Y puede que sea un tópico, pero me gusta XD.**


	5. Mi perspectiva, por Zandramas Stealer

El paso del tiempo es curioso. Cuando estás al margen de él, no te percatas de que existe, no lo sientes. Es algo ajeno a ti. Es cuando envejeces es cuando realmente te percatas de que el tiempo pasa. Yo perdí esa sensación hace mucho tiempo, y Anzu ahora la ha recuperado. Sin embargo eso hace que mi trabajo sea más intenso. He roto muchas normas por ella, y los demás están inquietos.

Ser la jefa tiene responsabilidades, y si ya me cuesta que me llamen por mi nombre humano, pensar en la posibilidad de que descubran todas las normas que he roto por Anzu me aterra. Pero cuando nació me prometí a mí misma que no sufriría ningún mal. Y ahora es feliz al fin, después de tantos milenios. En los siete años en los que ha estado con Jefferson ha encontrado el verdadero amor que le ha faltado durante toda su existencia.

Debo evitar que la molesten, que la maldad del mundo acabe con su ahora puro corazón. Y tengo claro cuál es mi primer objetivo. Lucrezia Auditore. Esa muchacha puede darle a mi hermana más de un quebradero de cabeza. Me separo de la fuente desde la que observo y noto las miradas de mis congéneres puestas sobre mí. Pero ante una mirada de desafío su arrogancia desaparece. Les guste o no, soy su líder, y deben respetarme, tal como mi predecesor preparó antes de que nuestros enemigos le asesinaran.

_ ¿Vas a salir, Zandramas?_ Me pregunta el hombre de mi izquierda._ Pasas demasiado tiempo con los mortales. ¿No crees que te expones demasiado?

_ Lo que yo crea o deje de creer no te incumbe. Quédate en tu lugar y espera a que te llame para intervenir. Estos son mis designios, y soy perfectamente consciente de lo que estoy haciendo.

Y sin más me desvanecí de su presencia, enfurecida. Tanto que mi aterrizaje en el bosque encantado no fue tan suave como había esperado, ni mi aterrizaje fue en el lugar correcto. Yo buscaba el mal de Lucrezia, y había caído en la morada de un ser maligno, aunque no el correcto. En cualquier caso, el mal debía ser erradicado a cualquier precio, para que no contaminase el mundo.

El castillo estaba extrañamente luminoso, muy distinto a como se encontraba cuando Anzu lo visitó por primera vez. Mis pasos no resonaban en él, a diferencia de cómo lo habían hecho los suyos. Escuché una respiración y la seguí. Pero no encontré al señor del castillo. En su lugar encontré a una joven, limpiando afanosamente una taza de té. Cuando me vio, dio un respingo y la dejó caer.

Agité la mano con suavidad, de modo que aunque la taza rodó por el suelo no se hizo añicos. Aunque la joven no parecía fijarse en ello, pues me observaba como si no hubiese visto a otra persona en muchísimo tiempo. Se acercó con sus ojos clavados en los míos, que eran precisamente la única parte de mi ser que era fría como un témpano. Mis ojos azules, ocultos por mis ojeras, mostraban algo que ella podía ver, pero que a otros, en especial a los míos, se les escapaba con facilidad.

_ Siento haberte asustado… yo sólo… buscaba al señor del castillo._ traté de sonreír, pero no lo conseguí, no era un gesto que cuadrase conmigo._ ¿Quién sois vos?

_ Tan sólo una sirvienta, una acompañante._ dijo ella, sin mirarme a la cara.

_ En realidad lo que buscaba era conocer vuestro nombre.

_ Oh… mi nombre… Bella, me llamo Bella. ¿Y vos?

_ Zandramas Stealer, es un placer_ dije, sonriéndole.

Mi intuición me decía que aquella mujer estaba presa. Pero vi en sus ojos, sin embargo, que estaba donde quería estar. Aquello era confuso, pero no debía inmiscuirme, no era mi tarea. Era el ser oscuro quien me interesaba. Me separé un momento de la joven y me acerqué a los ventanales del salón en que nos encontrábamos, observando el resplandor del astro rey.

_ Rumpelstiltskin no está en el castillo si es lo que queréis saber. Ha salido en busca de hilo para su rueca.

_ No importa. Le esperaré, tengo tiempo de sobra.

Todo el del mundo, aunque eso pocas veces bastaba. Porque cuando el tiempo es infinito, no se sabe valorarlo. Y eso me hace distinta a mis congéneres, pues ellos nunca han sentido que el tiempo les persigue, la vulnerabilidad de ser mortal. Pero yo sí lo he sentido. Bella recoge la taza del suelo y continúa con lo que estaba haciendo.

_ ¿Qué te retiene aquí, Bella?

_ ¿Disculpe?

_ ¿Por qué vives aquí? ¿Por qué vives con el ser oscuro?

Noto que le desagradan mis palabras, y evita contestarme. Pero no es necesario porque yo misma me he percatado ya de lo que no quiere decirme. Ella le ama, ama a la bestia. Y aunque otros pueden no entenderlo, yo lo hago perfectamente después de lo que he visto en mi hermana. Jefferson amansó a la bestia, y ahora los dos felices. Y eso es lo que me da fuerzas para continuar, saber que Anzu será feliz cuando el tiempo pase, saber que nunca estará sola. Y yo he de asegurarme de que siga siendo así.

_ Vaya… parece que tenemos una invitada sorpresa._ Rumpelstiltskin hizo acto de presencia sin que yo me diese cuenta, aunque mis intenciones para con él habían cambiado._ ¿Qué se os ha perdido en mi castillo, señorita Stealer?

El tono de su voz me resultaba particularmente molesto, y él parecía saberlo porque soltó una risita cuando lo pensé. No entendí a qué jugaba exactamente, pero no quería ser partícipe de ello. Ahora no veía al ser oscuro del mismo modo. Y no quería hacer tratos con él, estaba bien segura de eso, pues todos tenían consecuencias desagradables. Mi objetivo ahora era Lucrezia, por lo que me despedí, y con un gesto me desvanecí envuelta en llamas, gesto que hizo sonreír a la bestia y estremecer a la bella.

Lucrezia no era particularmente difícil de seguir. De hecho casi parecía que quería que la encontrase. Cuando lo hice sujetaba a una niña que trataba de zafarse de sus manos y lloraba descontrolada. Aquello me entristeció y enfureció a partes iguales, por lo que con un gesto de la mano las separé, enviando a Lucrezia por los aires. Aunque mi rostro permanecía impasible, mis ojos reflejaban la ira que en el fondo sentía.

_ Por fin algo de atención, aunque no eres a la persona que esperaba._ Dijo, observándome con decepción._ ¿Te envía Anzu?

_ Lo hace… sin saberlo. Tú guardarás el secreto. Estoy segura de ello. Y ahora, haz el favor de soltar a mi sobrina… la estás dejando sin aire.

Aunque a regañadientes, Lucrezia terminó por obedecer. La niña estaba asustada y yo no la culpaba. Le sonreí con afecto. Tenía los ojos de mi madre y eso me enternecía. Aunque también podía ver en ella rastros de Jefferson. La genética había jugado a su favor, era una niña muy guapa.

_ ¿Grace, verdad? Espera un momento aquí y después te llevaré con mamá. Te doy mi palabra, ¿Vale?

Grace asintió y nos dejó espacio a mí y a Lucrezia. Mi primer instinto fue hacerla estallar en llamas por haber tocado a alguien tan puro con sus garras. Pero no sería lo más acertado, por no olvidar el hecho de que Grace podría oírla, acercarse y quedar traumatizada de por vida.

_ ¿Qué esperabas conseguir exactamente, Lucrezia?

_ Pues esperaba que Anzu viniese a buscar a su hija. A la que parece tener mucho aprecio, a diferencia de para conmigo.

_ No estés celosa. Lucrezia. Estoy segura de que mi hermana te haría un hueco en su corazón si cambiases un par de malos hábitos que tienes. Como el de morder bebés en el desayuno.

_ Minucias…_ me contestó la vampiresa._ Volviendo a lo realmente importante, lo que hace que la busque es que quiero avisarla.

_ ¿Avisarla de qué?_ Pregunté, poniéndome alerta.

_ De que Maléfica va tras ella. Está furiosa porque han perdido a Aurora, y quiere que ella la busque. Y se lo cuento porque puede que… se me perdiese a mí. Y ya es la segunda que le hago. ¿Sigue enfadada por lo de Sherezade, verdad?

_ Lo cierto es que no, a pesar de que desconoce lo más importante.

_ ¿Lo más importante?

_ Si te lo dijese, dejaría de ser un secreto. En cualquier caso, puedes estar tranquila, yo me ocupo del asunto de maléfica.

_ Si es lo que quieres, es tu problema. Cuida de mi madre. ¿Vale? Pero no le digas que te he avisado yo.

_ Descuida Lucrezia.

Me separé de la vampiresa y puse a Grace sobre mis hombros, porque parecía demasiado cansada como para andar. Era una niña muy activa y vital, se percibía. Aunque lo cierto es que todos los niños de cinco años son así, y ella no iba a ser una excepción. Además, había heredado el espíritu de Sherezade, como yo había previsto. Aquella tragedia no había sido planeada, pero al final había sido realmente significativa para allanar el camino de Anzu hacia la felicidad. El paseo se me hizo realmente corto, y si he de sincerarme, hubiese preferido conocer un poco más a mi sobrina. Sin embargo la dejé a una distancia prudente de su casa y me alejé, pensando en encargarme del problema de Maléfica, cuando una voz desagradable interrumpió mis pensamientos.

_ Zandramas Stealer, eres una tramposa. Tramposa, tramposa… pequeña tramposilla.

Me volví, para encontrarme con la dueña de aquella voz hermosa, pero mal empleada. La diosa olímpica tenía una voz angelical que podría con pasmosa facilidad adormecer a la más fiera de las bestias. Sin embargo, el tono estridente y poderoso de la diosa del caos tan sólo me provocaba dolor de cabeza, y deseo de hacer que algo que tuviese cerca estallase en llamas. Sin embargo, una vez más mi rostro se mantuvo impasible.

_ Discordia, siempre es un placer. ¿Qué te trae por estos lares?_ Le dije, con el tono cargado de sarcasmo.

_ Oh… Zandra… no seas maleducada… ¿Qué diría tu hermana si te viese con el ceño así de fruncido?

El cabello moreno de la diosa ondeó, en sentido contrario al viento para ser más exactos. Su sobrenatural belleza no le estaba dando el efecto deseado, y no conseguía que yo fijase la vista en la pálida piel de su escote o en sus ojos grises. Yo no era lesbiana, y sus artimañas no iban a tener efecto sobre mí. En cualquier caso, por muy bella que fuese, lo que representaba me resultaba tan repugnante que su sola presencia me daba arcadas.

_ Eso no te incumbe Discordia. Di de una vez a qué has venido.

_ Hicimos un trato Zandramas… y tú hiciste trampa… Lucrezia tenía que haber matado a Grace, has fastidiado mi jugada.

_ No sabes cuánto lo siento Discordia._ Dije, pisándole un pie como por error.

_ Eres una chica mala Zandra… eso me gusta. Eres ardiente y apasionada, como yo. Pero sabes que toda acción tiene una reacción. Anzu va a ser a volver a ser una pieza de mi tablero… de un modo u otro.

_ ¿Por qué estás tan obstinada a arrastrar a mi hermana a tu oscuro rincón de caos?

_ Porque la deseo… Es una de las mejores piezas que jamás he tenido… y esta no se cae…

Cerré el puño y le di con él en la cara, sencillamente para que se dejase de reír. Mis ojos ardieron con una intensidad que hizo que la propia diosa, ya recuperada de mi golpe, diese un paso atrás. Me había excedido y probablemente pagaría las consecuencias, pero no me había sentido tan satisfecha en mucho tiempo.

_ Bueno golpe, Zandra, Apolo temblará si volvéis a discutir, tiene muy mal perder.

_ Que se pudra junto contigo y todos tus amigos.

_ Que miedo das cuando te enfadas.

Iba a contestarle algo hiriente, cuando una sensación gélida se extendió por mi pecho. Sentí como si el mundo entero se congelase, como si el infierno se helase y la tierra se convirtiese en un yermo inhóspito y vacío. Estuve segura de que algo iba terriblemente mal, de que algo terrible e imperdonable le había ocurrido a Anzu. Y yo no había podido evitarlo. Discordia sonrió, cuando la preocupación se marcó en mis ojos.

_ Ya te dije que Anzu sería mía, de un modo u otro. Maléfica me ha allanado el camino, pero en esencia está hecho. Espero que goces de tu sentimiento de culpa, Zandramas.

Discordia lanzó una última risotada y finalmente se desvaneció con el resplandor de un rayo. Yo me desplomé en el suelo, sintiéndome totalmente incapaz de hacer nada, de moverme. Anzu estaba muerta, y yo no había hecho nada para evitarlo. No entendía a Discordia pues mi hermana de nada le servía sin vida. Tenía que verla, entender qué había pasado, intentar arreglarlo, aunque intuía que ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Y ahora es el momento de la entrevista. En nuestro programa de hoy nos acompaña la señorita Lucrezia... o al menos debería hacerlo * Observo a una silla vacía* Lucrezia... Lucrezia! ¿Donde se ha metido esta mujer?**

****Creo que está en su camerino, dice que no encuentra unos tacones con bastante aguja para la entrevista.

**Gracias Regina, recuérdame que te aumente el suelo.**

****En realidad no nos pagas, somos productos de tu imaginación.

**Detalles... detalles. *se acerca a la puerta del camerino de Lucrezia* toc toc... Lucre... toc toc... Lucre...toc toc... Lucre.**

_¿Qué?_

__**¡Lucrezia por favor ponte algo! Estamos en la televisión nacional.**

****_Por eso mismo he decidido hacer la entrevista en bikini, para que público pueda disfrutar de mis curvas perfectas. O lo hacemos así o no hay trato._

**Vale de acuerdo, cómo tú quieras -.-U. Haz el favor de sentarte.**

****_Encantada Sombra *sonríe con coquetería*_

__**El público ya ha podido comprobar que estás orgullosa de tu físico. Pero no creo que esté de más que les digas quien te interpreta.**

_Pues Kaley Cuoco, por supuesto. ¿Qué otra Rubia planeabas para mi papel? A ninguna ¿Verdad?_

__**No, no hay ninguna otra rubiaja para el papel, no te asustes.**

_Perfecto, si me tocas el físico perfecto, juro que te mato sombra, que te mato. *mirada asesina*_

__**Por qué no le hablas al público de cuales son tus anhelos, de donde vienes... **

_Nací en Florencia, Italia. De cuna noble y casta pura. Y por tanto se me dio siempre lo que quise. La palabra no para mí no padres pasaban bastante de mí así que cuando me convertí en vampiresa los tuve que matar para que me dejasen buscar a Anzu, mi verdadera madre. Mi sueño es que me quiera, que se de cuenta de lo mucho que la respeto y admiro. Porque ella es mi inspiración, mi modelo a seguir. Deseo que me acepte como su hija, y me lo ganaré de un modo u otro._

__**¿Te consideras del bando de los "buenos" en esta historia?**

_Yo no diría que sí, pero tampoco me clasificaría como malvada. Tengo mis deseos propios y hago lo que quiero para conseguirlos. Si fuese la villana de esta historia iría contra la protagonista, y yo jamás le haría daño a Anzu._

__**Sí, eso es cierto. ¿Cuál crees que es la banda sonora de tu vida?**

_Mmmm... diría que Iron, de Woodkid... soy una Auditore._

__**Ya que lo mencionas, y para finalizar... ¿Les dirías a tus fans tu nombre completo?**

_Claro, encantada. Se despide con pasión para todos vosotros Lucrezia Elizabeth Shayker Auditore.*Manda un beso a la cámara*_

__**Muchas gracias Lucrezia, ha sido muy revelador. Próximamente veremos más entrevistas. Por cierto, quiero señalar que si este capítulo se presenta como algo corto es porque se me da muy mal narrar con Zandra, ella es muy analítica y seria y no me va mucho .**


	6. El Funeral

Las cosas se han torcido de un modo que dista mucho de parecer real o lógico. Y mucho menos justo. Parece que no estoy destinada a ser feliz, por más que lo intente. Cuando me casé con Jefferson, pensé que podría dejar atrás mi pasado, pero no ha sido así. Me ha perseguido una vez más, y eso ha causado que mi vida, feliz y perfecta, se haya vuelto contra mí. Lo único que he deseado en estos siete años ha sido tener una vida feliz junto a Jefferson y Grace.

Pero desde que abrí mis ojos aquel día, supe que no iba a ser posible, que mi felicidad, nuestra felicidad, terminaría entonces. Nunca he sabido por qué lo supe, qué pequeño detalle hacía ese día significativamente distinto a los demás. Pues mientras servía los mismos cereales de cada mañana para mi niña, nada parecía especial. Cuando salí más tarde a por setas junto con Jefferson y ella las cosas tampoco parecían distintas. Tampoco fue extraño que nos dijera que nosotras volviésemos a casa antes.

Lo que sí fue extraño fue el oscuro carruaje apartado frente a la puerta de mi casa. Y no tuve que tardar mucho para saber a quién pertenecía. Le pedí a Grace que fuese con los vecinos mientras me acercaba a casa, y veía que efectivamente la persona que se encontraba delante de la puerta de mi hogar, con intención de tocar en mi puerta, era la reina. Cuando me vio sonrió, y esta vez no pude saber si lo hacía con sinceridad o si su sonrisa era falsa. Los días en los que podía leer las mentes de la gente habían pasado.

_ ¿Podemos hablar, Anzu? Tengo algo importante que quisiera compartir contigo.

_ No tengo inconveniente, su majestad.

Aunque hubiese querido, no me hubiese sentido capaz de negarle nada. La reina seguía teniendo ese halo que me atraía, y aunque jamás le sería infiel a mi amado esposo, sentí la necesidad de complacerla en aquella ocasión. Atravesé las puertas de mi hogar y le ofrecí una silla, en la que la reina se sentó sin comentar ninguno de los pensamientos que probablemente surcasen su cabeza. Me coloqué bien el sombrero y le sonreí.

_ Te escucho Regina… ¿Qué te ha traído a mi humilde morada?

_ Desgraciadamente no me traen asuntos agradables Anzu. Vengo a hablarte sobre Maléfica.

_ No pronuncies ese nombre en mi casa.

Me dejé ir por completo. La ira me dominó con una celeridad que me sorprendió a mí misma. Y con la misma se fue cuando observé el rostro sorprendido de la reina. Lo cierto es que odiaba a Maléfica después de todo lo que me había hecho, después de haber maldito mi vida y haberme hecho sentir usada. Varias veces me buscó, pero nunca me encontró en estos años. Aurora no era mi problema, y yo no iba a encontrársela, mucho menos sin mis dones vampíricos.

_ Vengo a avisarte Anzu, de que ha descubierto dónde estás, y de que viene en tu busca. Pensé que querías prepararte antes de nada, sé que para ti, tu familia lo es todo y que no quieres que les pase nada. Lucha por tu amado, pero no arriesgues su vida. Si le pasa algo no te lo perdonarás jamás.

Por un momento pude ver a la reina de un modo que jamás la había visto. Pude ver a través de sus ojos una marcha, un desgarro. Algo que se había instalado en su corazón y que no dejaba de atormentarla. Comprendí entonces el porqué de ese consejo. Fue en ese momento cuando creí conocer de verdad a Regina.

_ Agradezco tu aviso. Necesito prepararme, y el tiempo ya está corriendo. Por tanto espero que no te moleste que te pida que te marches.

Al parecer no le molestó, porque se fue con una despedida amable y sin quejas. Yo me dirigí al armario, y cogí las prendas de cuero negro que hacía tanto que no utilizaba. Con un golpe abrí un cajón oculto y la espada del crepúsculo y su vaina cayeron en mis manos. Me coloqué la funda y empuñé la espada, que aunque en principio pensé que encontraría enormemente pesada, era ligera como una pluma.

La hoja del arma resplandeció, y el mango cambió de color, pasando del negro al morado. El rubí de su empuñadora, además, se transformó, adquiriendo un tono dorado, puro. Recordé entonces que Sherezade me había dicho que aquella espada fue en su día un arma de la luz. Y comprendí que ahora volvía a serlo en mis manos. La enfundé y me dirigí hacia la salida, pero esta se abrió antes de que pudiese llegar, y las dos personas a las que yo más amaba pasaron por la puerta.

Fue realmente duro mirarlos y ver las emociones que pasaban por sus rostros. Incomprensión, temor, negación. Era un arco muy extenso de emociones. Lloré y abracé a Jefferson con fuerza. Él no lo sabía, no sabía nada porque yo había sido demasiado cobarde como para contárselo. Y aún en aquel momento no podía decirle el monstruo que había sido.

_ Jefferson, hay una cosa que debo hacer, yo sola… Y no sé cuando volveré…_ Dije, tratando de no decirle que era posible que no lo hiciese.

_ Si es por la reina no voy a dejar que vayas so…

_ No Jefferson, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto. Y es algo que necesito hacer sola.

_ ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo sola? Si es tan peligroso como para que te lleves esa espada.

_ Porque si vienes y te pasa algo, no me lo perdonaré jamás. Cuida de Grace hasta que vuelva, por favor. Y tú peque… cuida de tu padre hasta que vuelva, que sin mí no sabe hacer nada.

Me arrodillé para besar en la frente a mi niña y me acerqué a Jefferson para darle un apasionado beso, a sabiendas de que podía ser el último que jamás le diese. Y luego salí del hogar en el que más feliz había sido a lo largo de mi vida, y me perdí en la espesura del bosque, donde me senté a esperar, pues era ella quien me buscaba, y no al revés. Y la bruja no tardó en aparecer en mi presencia, tal como yo había esperado.

_ Me alegra que hagas esto fácil, Anzu. Has sido muy escurridiza, si me lo permites.

_ Al contrario, Maléfica. Yo no me he movido de mi sitio. Eres tú la que es una pésima rastreadora.

_ Envié a la mejor. Aunque parece que contigo las cosas debe hacerlos una misma.

Si la situación hubiese sido menos tensa me hubiese reído en su cara. Su mejor rastreadora era Lucrezia, y ella jamás me buscaría como humana. La simple idea de que renunciase a mis talentos le parecía absurda e imposible. Pero no le revelé tal cosa. Simplemente desenfundé y la miré con los ojos llenos de odio e ira, sentimientos que me dominaban por completo.

_ Me decepcionas Anzu. ¿Es una espada el arma que escoges contra mí?

_ No subestimes este arma, ha visto mucho, y ha crecido conmigo. Juro a día de hoy, que su hoja será la que te destruya.

Desviar los conjuros era simple, pero alcanzar a la bruja era un asunto más complicado. Privada del poder de la magia tal como la conocía, no estaba capacitada para vencer aquella batalla. Sin embargo disponía de algo de lo que Maléfica no tenía idea, algo que desconocía totalmente.

_ Confieso que realmente hacéis que me quite el sombrero ante vos, Maléfica.

Me retiré el sombrero de copa de la cabeza, metí la mano en él y saqué una esfera en llamas, que acto seguido lancé contra la bruja. Ella se rió, y yo me estremecí ante su risa. Ella no comprendía el potencial del sombrero, y desgraciadamente entonces yo tampoco.

_ ¿Crees que puedes triunfar sobre mí usando ese sombrero barato? ¿Crees que puedes vencer a la emperatriz del mal con trucos de feria? Esto ha durado demasiado, es momento de terminar con ello y sepultarte de una vez por todas.

El conjuro me golpeó en el pecho, oscuro y poderoso, y sentí como la negrura se apoderaba del mundo, de mi mundo. Mis pulmones estaban llenos de tinieblas, mi corazón no podía bombear. Mis piernas dejaron de ser capaz de sostenerme y caí al suelo, sintiendo como la presión de mis ojos me obligaba a cerrarlos. Había perdido la batalla, y aún peor y mucho más importante. Había perdido mi vida.

* * *

Maléfica observó el cuerpo y sonrió satisfecha. Lo aferró por los hombros y lo lanzó contra un árbol, como si quisiera que sufriese más de lo que ya había pasado por su causa. Pero entonces se detuvo, no porque sus atrocidades comenzasen a significar algo para ella, si no porque una aparición repentina la puso alerta, aunque rápidamente se relajó al comprobar de quién se trataba.

_ Oh, eres tú Regina. Pensé que sería algún indeseable que querría recuperar a esta jovencita.

_ No te equivocas del todo Maléfica. Teníamos un trato, quiero el cuerpo.

_ ¿Y arriesgarme a qué…?

_ No temas, ten por seguro que yo misma me encargaré de eso.

_ Como desee su majestad…

Maléfica se desvaneció, y Regina se acercó al montón de carne que en su día fue Anzu Stealer. La levantó con cuidado y sus manos acariciaron el rostro de la que un día fuese una vampiresa poderosa. Lentamente la besó en la frente y luego apoyó la suya sobre ella.

_ Lo lamento Anzu, pero esta historia no podía terminar del modo que pretendías. Los finales felices no existen, y esta era la única vía posible para ti.

La reina desapareció, llevándose el cuerpo consigo, y un silencio tétrico se apoderó del bosque. Un silencio que la gente aprendería a temer, y a odiar, pues la historia de la esposa de Jefferson, que desapareció en extrañas circunstancias, no tardó en convertirse en una legenda que atormentaría a las dos personas a las que ella más había amado. La que peor lo pasó, sin lugar a dudas, fue la pequeña Grace.

Pues si ya fue duro para ella el asumir que su madre hubiese muerto, el pensar en la posibilidad de que su padre la hubiese abandonado, aunque supiese que en realidad la reina debía haberle hecho algo, no dejaba de ser doloroso. Era demasiado para una niña de diez años, que cada día notaba más distantes los recuerdos de sus padres. No quería aceptar que aquellas tardes en las que cogían setas juntos y jugaban al escondite desaparecieran.

Y por eso muchas veces lloraba en solitario. Lloraba porque no podía hacer nada, porque temía que no volvería a ver a ninguno de ellos. Y fue en una de esas tardes cuando una nota entró por la ventana de su habitación y cayó sobre su regazo. Grace la miró y trató de dejar de llorar mientras la leía, porque aquello debía ser una mentira, una mentira cruel e infame.

_Creo que nadie merece una vida sin la persona a la que realmente ama, y por la que es amada. Y esa persona en tu caso es tu madre. La encontrarás en la posada que se halla en el camino al pueblo en que quisiste comprar ese conejito que tanto te gustaba. Suerte pequeña._

La nota no estaba firmada, y Grace no se la creía. Pero si lo que decía era la verdad y no lo comprobaba no podría perdonárselo jamás. Y tampoco podía contárselo a sus padres adoptivos, porque no la dejarían ir allí. Por eso salió a escondidas de casa, ataviada con una mochila y escasas provisiones, y dirigiéndose a pie a la posada en cuestión. Afortunadamente no estaba lejos, y no tardó en llegar.

Cuando le dio su nombre a la posadera esta la envió directamente a la habitación número 8. Grace subió corriendo las escaleras, tropezando dos veces por el camino. Encontró la puerta abierta y la atravesó sin pedir permiso siquiera, aunque no fuese realmente necesario.

_ ¿Mamá?_ Preguntó al ver a una forma oscura tumbada sobre la cama.

Reconoció su cabello pelirrojo y eso la animó a acercarse aunque ella no respondiese. Parecía dormir, pero desgraciadamente sólo lo parecía. Cuando se acercó más comprobó que no lo hacía, pues no había movimiento alguno en su pecho. Y cuando la tocó, notó su piel fría como el hielo. Y otra vez se derrumbó y se echó a llorar, porque ningún niño se merecía tener que contemplar el cadáver de su madre. La abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la frente, sin querer aceptar la verdad, sin querer abandonar el cuerpo sin vida de su madre.

_ Enternecedor…

Grace levantó el rostro y se encontró cara a cara con Maléfica, que sonreía de un modo tétrico y siniestro. Grace no la había visto nunca, pero algo en su interior, probablemente heredado de Sherezade, le aseguraba que esa mujer era una mala persona.

_ ¿Tú mandaste la nota?

_ Es gracioso que me preguntes eso… porque yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo.

Grace no entendió nada, mucho menos cuando la bruja mostró una nota entre sus manos, que rápidamente incendió entre sus manos con expresión casi ausente. No sabía que hacía esa niña allí, era como un regalo caído del cielo. Iba a acabar de una sola vez con el problema de la familia de Anzu.

_ Bueno niña… ahora voy a deshacerme del cadáver de tu madre, y si te portas bien puede que no te haga daño.

_ No dejaré que le hagas daño._ dijo Grace, sin soltar a su madre.

_ ¿De modo que quieres protegerla? ¿Pero quién va a protegerte a ti?

Maléfica sonrió una vez más, mientras llamaba a las llamas a sus manos. Esta vez, pensaba hacer arder la posada entera para asegurarse de que tuviese éxito su hechizo.


	7. Aullidos bajo la Luna llena

La habitación estaba en llamas y Maléfica reía mientras observaba a Grace, que se mantenía pegada a su madre, llorando y sangrando por la nariz, producto de una de las caídas que había sufrido antes de entrar en la habitación. No podía hacer nada, y eso era lo que más le pesaba. Pero si debía morir, quería hacerlo junto a su madre. Pero ese día no iba a morir, pues el destino tenía otros planes para las personas de aquella habitación.

Ninguno de los inquilinos que huía de las llamas se fijó en un pequeño objeto brillante que flotaba en dirección al edificio. Nadie reparó en como subía las escaleras y buscaba la habitación número 8, en la que se escuchaba llorar a aquella niña desconsoladamente. Ni siquiera la bruja se fijó en ella. Tan sólo la niña observó como el objeto, una pequeña estrella brillante y cálida, se acercaba al cuerpo que yacía sobre la cama y se introducía a través de su pecho. Sólo cuando los párpados de ese cuerpo, de mi cuerpo, se abrieron, fueron ambas conscientes del milagro que acababa de ocurrir.

Maléfica abrió los ojos desproporcionadamente, y yo sonreí, mientras mi mano acariciaba el cabello de mi pequeña Grace, que no sólo se había salvado a sí misma, nos había salvados a las dos, y aún más importante, había salvado a nuestra familia con su voluntad para creer, tener esperanza, y ante todo con su amor. Maléfica lanzó su ataque, pero cuando lo hizo, nosotras ya nos habíamos desvanecido. Uno de los muchos trucos que había aprendido durante el tiempo que estuve retirada. Aparecimos fuera, observando como la posada terminaba de desmoronarse.

_ Venía a traerte esto… pero es más que evidente que ya no lo necesitas.

Me volví y observé a Lucrezia jugando con un anillo, lanzándolo y recogiéndolo con la mano. Ese anillo era el mío. Y mis ojos observaron mi mano, y luego rápidamente al cielo, mientras una expresión de total incomprensión se pintaba en mi rostro. Debería estar ardiendo, convertida en un montón de polvo. Y sin embargo lo que sentía era sencillamente una calidez sobre mi piel que no sentía desde que estaba viva.

_ Parece que el sol te ha dado tregua. Deberías estar contenta por eso. No les pasa a muchos de los nuestros. A ninguno, si te soy sincera. Se ve que has hecho méritos mientras estabas fuera.

_ Fue un viaje largo, pero tú ya conoces toda la historia.

_ ¿Mami, va todo bien?_ Me preguntó Grace.

_ Lo irá cielo, en cuanto encuentre a tu padre y volvamos a casa.

_ La reina no le dejará volver.

_ ¿Regina?_ pregunté, extrañada_ ¿No es Maléfica quien le retiene?

_ Dijo que iba a hacer un encargo para la reina y así comprarme un conejito de peluche. Yo le dije que no lo quería, pero él no me escuchó, dijo que no quería que me faltase de nada.

Al escuchar a Grace llorar se me partió el alma y la estreché con fuerza. No quería dejarla, pero tenía que hacerlo si esperaba recuperar a Jefferson. Le limpié la sangre de la nariz, que por extraño que parezca no despertó ningún deseo en mí, a pesar de sentir como mis venas, correosas, suplicaban ser rellenadas con sangre humana. Tenía que cazar, y tenía que pedir explicaciones a Regina.

_ Cielo, te prometo que volveré pronto, y traeré a papá conmigo. Todo volverá a ir bien. Esta chica tan guapa te cuidará hasta que yo vuelva.

Lucrezia me miró con asombro, incrédula. El fracaso de Sherezade aún pesaba sobre su conciencia, y no se esperaba que la dejase al cargo de Grace. Pero había llovido mucho desde aquello, y Lucrezia había madurado, aunque fuese un poco. Y lo que hizo cuando estuve fuera hizo que finalmente pusiese mi fe en ella. Había conseguido que yo retornase y eso era algo que nunca podría dejar de agradecerle. Me separé de Grace y estreché a Lucrezia entre los brazos, que se quedó rígida por la sorpresa.

_ Cuida de tu hermana. ¿De acuerdo?

_ Sí mami, yo me encargo._ No me importó que le pusiera retintín a la palabra, estaba contenta de que confiase al fin en ella.

Y ahora debía cazar, pero no encontraba a la presa adecuada. El tener moral dificultaba la caza de un modo bastante particular. Antes buscaba a niños, porque eran sencillos y dulces. Pero ahora estaba buscando a alguien con quien poder saciarme sin tener que matarlo, pero que no tuviese fuerza suficiente como para resistírseme y ponerse en mi contra. Y finalmente la encontré, iluminada por la luz de la luna.

Una jovencita, ataviada con ropajes blancos, cubierta por una capucha de ese mismo color. Mis pasos fueron quizás demasiado rápidos, pero mis venas rugientes no me permitieron contenerme más. Y por ello apliqué demasiada fuerza, y el vestido blanco no tardó en teñirse de rojo, mientras el placer me invadía. No había olvidado, quien ha sido vampiro, siempre será vampiro, aunque la magia cambie tu cuerpo, no puede borrar lo que aprendiste. La chica gritaba, llamaba, pero yo no escuchaba el nombre que pronunciaba.

Y tampoco escuché a lo que se me vino encima antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. La criatura me golpeó con tanta fuerza que mis dientes se desengancharon y me estampé contra un árbol. Aquella chica tenía mucho que agradecer, porque no habría podido parar a pesar de que lo deseaba. Sin embargo, un gruñido llamó mi atención, y me encaré con la criatura que me había golpeado. Y me reí, porque de entre todas las criaturas del reino encantado, había decidido atacarme la única que realmente tenía posibilidad de derrotarme en lo que al físico se refiere.

Mi enemigo natural, por derecho propio, el licántropo. No tardé en sentir como el deseo de batalla se extendía por mi cuerpo, junto con la energía de la sangre robada. Siseé como grito de guerra, y ella respondió con un aullido ante su patrona, la Luna llena. No desenfundé la espada, porque este combate no era un combate entre humanos, era un combate animal, desmedido. El bosque pareció quedarse totalmente quieto por un instante, como si nos esperase. Y en ese momento, todo pareció transcurrir más despacio, y cada pequeña cosa se hizo más intensa.

Podía notar el sabor de la sangre de la joven en mis labios con una delicadeza sin igual, sentir el roce de mi ropa sobre mi piel, escuchar la respiración de mi enemigo, su corazón desbocado y sentir el deseo animal que inundaba su mirada. Podía sentir los músculos de esa criatura formidable tensarse, lista para atacar. Pero pronto ese instante se rompió, y nos lanzamos a la batalla.

Pero su fuerza superaba a la mía, y sus armas estaban mejor aprovechadas. Por lo que el combate no tardó por inclinarse a su favor, y una herida no tardó en aparecer en mi cuello, producto de las garras del ser, mitad animal y mitad hombre. Pero la herida no era lo significativo, ni tampoco el hecho de que no cicatrizara como las otras. Lo realmente terrible fue la toxina que inundó mi cuerpo e hizo que rápidamente perdiera el sentido, ante lo que no pude evitar tener una sensación de déjà vu.

Cuando desperté, me encontré atada, no con cadenas o con cuerdas, pues cualquiera de ellas las habría podido romper. La persona que me había atado sabía bien lo que hacía. La verbena se ceñía bien a mis manos y no sólo se encargaba de mantenerme sujeta, si no que me impedía sondear el lugar y tratar de averiguar si me encontraba sola o no, aunque un sonido de tensión cercano me indicó lo contrario. Y lo primero que mis ojos captaron fue una flecha de madera cargada en una ballesta, que apuntaba directamente a mi pecho.

_ Sin tonterías. ¿De acuerdo, chupasangres?

_ Estamos de acuerdo…

Una anciana me estaba apuntando con una ballesta, en un lugar que me era totalmente nuevo, mientras me mantenían sujeta con verbena a una silla, que por cierto era realmente incómoda. Había pasado por situaciones peliagudas, pero tenía que reconocer que en cuanta a rareza, aquella se llevaba la palma. Sin embargo decidí relajarme, si me hubiesen querido matar, estaría muerta. Tan sólo tenía que relajarme y todo saldría bien.

_ Vaya, se ha despertado la bella durmiente._ Dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Yo ya sabía que estaba ahí antes de que hablase. No necesitaba mis sentidos para sentir el olor a loba antes de verla. Aunque me sorprendió encontrarme a una joven hermosa y de aspecto casi frágil después de la batalla que me había dado. Aunque sus ojos lo decían todo, unos ojos cargados de responsabilidad, y de pérdida. Me recordaban mucho a los que veía al mirarme al espejo antes de conocer a Jefferson.

_ Oh vamos… no estarás enfadada por lo de anoche. El combate es nuestra naturaleza.

_ Si aún vives, es porque me prometí a mí misma que no volvería a dejar que la loba matase a nadie.

_ ¿Hablas de ti misma en tercera persona? Curios…_ tuve que dejar la frase a medias, porque la anciana disparó la ballesta y una flecha se me clavó en la pierna, lo que me obligó a lanzar un grito.

_ Te digo que tenemos que atravesarla con una estaca y prender fuego a su cadáver.

_ No creo que eso hiciese falta. A mi edad el cuerpo se convierte en polvo directamente al morir.

_ Vaya, nos ha salido presumida.

_ ¡Abuela, basta! Quiero escuchar su historia.

_ Lo que puedo decirte es que mi marido me necesita y mi hija me está esperando en casa.

_ Los vampiros no tienen hijos._ Me indicó la abuela, tensando una vez más la ballesta.

_ No soy una vampiresa común. Y antes de que digas nada, te lo puedo demostrar._ Le espeté, con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Cómo exactamente?

_ Si tienes la amabilidad de abrir la ventana, comprobarás que no soy como otros vampiros que conozcas.

_ Pero eso no la mataría. Quiero decir… el sol…_ Intervino la muchacha.

_ Vosotras no perdéis nada. ¿No es cierto? Soy yo la que tiene que perder. Vamos preciosa, abre la ventana, anoche casi me matas… ¿Qué más te da?

_ Eso no viene al caso, no era yo la que…

_ Roja, abre la ventana.

_ Pero… abuelita.

_ Ábrela, Roja.

La chica quiso protestar un poco más, pero finalmente lo hizo, mientras la anciana me seguía apuntando con la ballesta sin pestañear apenas. La abuelita destilaba hospitalidad por todos sus poros, si entendéis a qué me refiero. Pero cuando la ventana se abrió, sus ojos mostraron una mueca de asombro. El sol me estaba dando de lleno, y yo ni tan siquiera me sentía acalorada, mucho menos parecía estar a punto de arder.

_ Supongo que ya habrás comprobado que no llevo gemas encantadas. Así que te ruego que me devuelvas mi anillo de compromiso. Créeme cuando te digo que lo extraño. La reina ha secuestrado a mi marido y tengo que traerlo de vuelta.

_ Si conozco a la Reina como la conozco, tu marido está muerto.

Una nueva voz fue la que alertó mi presencia. Y me bastó un vistazo para saber quién era. La mujer a la que había estado a punto de matar. La que había iniciado todo el revuelo, la joven de piel pálida como la nieve y labios rojos como la sangre, aquella joven era Blancanieves. Habría disfrutado de la ironía de no haber estado atada y en situación en que mi vida peligraba.

_ Si él hubiese muerto yo lo sabría. Cuando muere la persona que más amas una honda te sacude todo el cuerpo, y no importa la distancia que os separe, te das cuenta de ello porque os une un vínculo psíquico. Voy a ver a la reina, y no estaré contenta hasta no recuperar a mi esposo. Puedes soltarme o puedo buscar la manera de salir yo sola. Pero no voy a dejar que nadie me separe de él, antes prefiero que la abuela aquí presente me atraviese con esa flecha.

Aquello fue más de lo que Roja pudo soportar. Se colocó a mi espalda y sin más cortó la verbena que me retenía y yo me puse en pie, notando como mis sentidos volvían a su cauce. Lo que me dio consciencia de que mi anillo estaba en el primer cajón de la cómoda que estaba al lado de Blanca, por lo que con movimientos particularmente lentos lo saqué y lo volví a colocar en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, donde Jefferson me lo colocó en su día.

_ ¿Ves como no he matado a nadie? ¿Puedes bajar la ballesta de una vez? Me pones nerviosa. Os propongo una idea, ¿Vale? Vamos al castillo de Regina, Blanca salva a su príncipe y yo recupero a mi marido. ¿Todas contentas?

_ ¿Cómo sabes lo de James?_ Exclamó la princesa.

_ Porque leo tu mente como un libro abierto. ¿Entonces vamos o qué?

_ Yo voy también. No voy a dejar a Blanca sola contigo. No me termino de fiar de ti.

_ O quizás sólo quieres vivir una aventura lejos de la casa de la abuelita sin miedo a que la loba mate a alguien.

No tenía intención de discutir, y al final conseguir ahorrármelo. Finalmente las tres tomamos camino. Un camino que desde luego no sería fácil ni cómodo. En especial con aquellas dos adolescentes parloteando como si les fuera la vida en ello, y sin la posibilidad de aparecer allí directamente porque aún no tenía control como para llevar a dos pasajeras. Sólo esperaba no acabar con alguna de las dos de camino. Rogué a los dioses para que me diesen paciencia una vez más. Aunque esta vez además miré las estrellas y lo deseé con fuerza.

* * *

**Y hoy en la sección de entrevistas contamos con la encantadora, maravillosa y genuina Zandramas Stealer. Buenas noches Zandramas, es un placer tenerte con nosotros.**

****_Para mí también es un placer ser entrevistada por fin, Sombra. Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí._

**Yo jamás haría tal cosa, tenlo por seguro. Ahora empezaremos con la ronda de preguntas si te parece bien. ¿Estás conforme?**

_Por supuesto, cuando quieras comenzamos._

__**En cuanto a tu físico. ¿Quieres decir a nuestros lectores quien te interpreta?**

_Bueno, aunque nuestro carácter es bastante distante por lo que sé de ella, creo que físicamente Taylor Momsem es la mujer adecuada para representarme._

__**Muy bien. Y ahora con respecto a la trama en la que estamos trabajando. ¿Qué te ha parecido?**

****_Mataste a mi hermana, y eso no me gustó nada. Tuviste la suerte de no ser un personaje entonces. Te habría borrado de la faz de la tierra._

__**Sí, sabemos que serías capaz. En cuanto a eso. ¿Vas a decirle al público que personaje eres? ¿De donde vienen tus dones?**

_Eso le quitaría la gracia a la historia, ¿No crees? Creo que ahora mismo lo que más tengo a mi favor es el misterio._

__**No seas mala, dale a los lectores alguna pistita.**

_Soy Luz, soy esperanza, un recuerdo olvidado que clama volver. Soy un fantasma del pasado, y ante todo, soy alguien que se encargará de que Anzu esté segura, viva y a salvo._

**Me resulta encantador lo mucho que proteges a tu hermana, se nota que la quieres mucho.**

_Daría mi vida por ella, otra vez._

__**Bueno, te doy las gracias por haber venido, siempre es un placer verte Zandramas.**

_El placer ha sido mío Sombra. Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto._


	8. Incorruptible, Por Regina Mills

Representar el caos es difícil para muchos, yo sin embargo lo observo como algo sencillo. Todo proviene del desamor y la pérdida. Son cosas por las que una persona puede cambiar hasta lo más hondo de su ser, como yo misma lo hice. Y cuando lo haces, ya no hay marcha atrás. Es como si algo en tu interior se rompiese de forma irreparable, como si tu corazón se hiciese trizas y los pedazos se esparciesen en el olvido. Y la venganza es la única razón de tu existencia. Vengarse contra aquellos que te han causado dolor, contra aquellos que se han asegurado de que tu vida no sea feliz. En mi caso, vengarme de Blancanieves.

Mi mano, ansiosa y diestra, toma un espejo de la mesilla junto a mi trono. Más no es mi propio reflejo lo que busco en él. Es aquel que en su día se condenó a ser mi eterno acompañante a través de los espejos, siendo su deseo estar a mi lado por toda la eternidad. Un deseo que como poco, puede calificarse de estúpido.

_ Espejo… muéstramela, muéstrame a Blancanieves.

_ Como desee, su majestad.

La imagen del espejo cambió una vez más, y me mostró a aquello que en el fondo no deseaba ver. Me mostró a aquella que había destruido mi vida, a la niña que había aprendido a odiar cada día más. Aquella que me tenía en pie tan sólo para despreciarla, junto con la única persona a la que habría podido llamar amiga. Habría esperado que Maléfica me traicionase en cualquier momento, pero no de Anzu después de todo lo que había hecho por ella. Aunque por supuesto, ella desconocía mis sacrificios, y tendría que mostrárselos cuando nos encontrásemos.

Aunque yo no tenía motivos para esperar, odiaba que me instaran a hacerlo. Me daría un baño y luego me ocuparía de Anzu, lograría que viese las cosas a mi manera. Todo era cuestión de unas horas. Me dirigía a los baños, cuando una figura pequeña se puso delante de mí, impidiéndome el paso. Yo sonreí ante su mirada de desafío, jurándome a mí misma que algún día la haría desaparecer.

_ Hola Gretel. ¿Dónde has estado? Te he echado en falta, pequeña.

_ He estado buscando a mi hermano. No le encuentro. ¿Acaso ha desaparecido como mi padre?

_ Si conozco a tu hermano, estará en las cocinas del castillo, atiborrándose de dulces. Y ya sabes que hago todo lo que puedo por encontrar a tu padre, cariño. Sé cuanto deseas volver a verle.

Mentí una vez más, pues su padre estaba recluido en las mazmorras de mi castillo. Pero parecía que no lograba hacer que se olvidase de él, necesitaría más tiempo del que calculaba. Y era por ello que Gretel era la elegida. La que un día heredaría mi reino, cuando consiguiese que aceptase el papel del princesa y olvidase a su padre. Era inteligente y astuta, a diferencia de su hermano, que no era más que un borrego al que contentar con un par de dulces.

_ Ahora mismo me dirigía a darme una ducha. Puedes acompañarme si quieres. De lo contrario me temo que esta conversación ha terminado, querida.

Como yo esperaba, no quiso acompañarme, y me bañé en soledad, para meditar lo que iba a decirle a Anzu. Las burbujas de jabón siempre me ayudaban a pensar, eran como esferas de cristal, que flotaban en el aire y se dirigían hacia algún lugar al que nunca iban a llegar, y eso me dio la respuesta. Los humanos no somos más que pompas de jabón que flotaban en el aire, hasta que una corriente fuerte nos golpeaba y nos destruía. Pero ella era una esfera de cristal, una esfera que ningún viento podía destruir, una esfera que tan sólo el fuego podía consumir. Y eso era algo que pensaba usar a mi favor.

Me sonreí y subí a la biblioteca, donde cogí un volumen largo y pesado, y comencé a examinarlo página por página, pausadamente. Tenía la magia a mi favor. Anzu la usaba de modo burdo, a diferencia de su fortaleza física. Y yo conocía trucos que a ella se le escapaban por completo. La magia es un juego de intelecto, y aunque Anzu es alguien a quien yo consideraba inteligente, no había descubierto su potencial. Por eso, el conjuro que tramaba era perfecto para la ocasión.

Me desvanecí, y aparecí en la entrada del lugar que estaba buscando, un laberinto. Laberinto que conocía como la palma de mi mano, y en el que jamás me perdería. Pero Anzu sí, y por eso era el lugar idóneo para lo que estaba planeando. Avancé por él hasta llegar al centro, lugar donde coloqué las flores en la posición que el libro me había indicado. Recité las palabras, y tal y como había previsto, ella apareció ante mis ojos. Y cuando sus ojos miraron los míos faltó muy poco para perder la concentración y derrumbarme.

Me ocurría algo tremendamente extraño cada vez que la veía. Sentía como si mi cuerpo se estremeciese al sentir sus ojos escrutándome, atravesándome como la criatura indefensa que era en comparación con ella. Era un extraño efecto que tan sólo ella ejercía sobre mí, y que hacía que mi temperatura se elevase repentinamente. Ella era un depredador, y podía destrozarme en tan sólo un instante. Y era la única que podía hacerlo.

_ Parece que me has ahorrado el trago de buscarte, Regina. Te lo preguntaré una sola vez. ¿Dónde está mi marido?

_ Tu marido está en un lugar seguro… ¿Dónde si no?_ dije, logrando recuperar mi compostura por completo, de modo que ella no percibiese lo que me había ocurrido.

_ Explícate, Regina.

_ Maléfica te asesinó, así que hice lo que tenía que hacer y me encargué de que tu marido estuviese en un lugar seguro.

_ ¿Dejando a mi hija sola?

_ A ella la necesitaba para que tú pudieses volver. ¿Crees que Lucrezia sola planeó lo que era necesario para traerte de vuelta? Las dos sabemos que no es tan inteligente.

_ Pero admito que cometí un error grave, pues tu marido está en un lugar tan seguro que no puedo traerlo de vuelta. Pero no te alteres, porque ya tengo la solución. Algo que impedirá que Maléfica pueda volver a haceros daño.

_ Te escucho_ me dijo, y yo noté la duda en sus palabras, lo que me hizo sonreír. No había necesitado el laberinto.

_ Voy a crear un mundo nuevo. Un mundo sin magia. Un lugar donde maléfica no pueda haceros daño, donde tu maldición no te persiga. Un lugar donde seáis felices.

_ ¿Cuál es la trampa? ¿Me juras que Jefferson estará allí? ¿Y Grace? ¿Me juras que seré feliz?

_ Te lo juro, Anzu. Te doy mi palabra de honor.

No sabía si me creería, pero estaba segura de que mis palabras causarían en ella el efecto que yo deseaba. Me ayudaría en mi primer plan. Algo en mi interior, en lo más profundo de mí, me decía que la manzana que llevaba atada al cinturón no terminaría mi historia con Blancanieves. Y por ello ya estaba pensando en el plan B, en caso de que las cosas se torciesen.

_ ¿Qué necesitas de mí?_ Le pregunté.

_ Tan sólo un mechón de tu cabello pelirrojo. Todo lo he hecho por ti, Anzu. Por nuestra amistad. Y no me importa lo que has tramado con Blancanieves, me has ayudado a demostrar algo, de hecho. Nos veremos pronto, Anzu. Recuerda mis palabras.

La hice desvanecerse con su mechón en mis manos, y me dirigí a las mazmorras del castillo, donde el príncipe esperaba su destino, atormentado. Sabía que su función sería castigar a Blancanieves por todo lo que me había hecho, pero no tenía idea de hasta qué punto iba a ser para ella el final de sus días, del tormento por el que tendría que pasar gracias a él.

_ Creo que tu princesa está próxima a rescatarte, es momento de trasladarte, príncipe.

_ No importa a donde me lleves. Siempre nos encontraremos. Tus planes fracasarán. No podrás destruir nuestra felicidad, Regina.

_ Me temo que hemos llegado a un punto en el que no vamos a llegar a acuerdo, príncipe. Ponte en pie.

_ No voy a servir de buena gana a tus infames propósitos. Quizás seas reina, pero no tienes poder sobre mí.

_ ¿Estás seguro de eso, James? Hasta ahora he sido amable contigo, pero puedo ser mucho más dura si me lo propongo.

_ Estás enferma, Regina. Todos lo saben excepto tú. Deja a los demás ayudarte y detén esta locura.

Mi expresión se torció ante sus palabras, y mis ojos brillaron con el fuego de la venganza. Cerré los puños y un espejo de tamaño grande apareció tras el príncipe, con un sonoro estrépito que lo hizo no sólo ponerse de pie, si no de espaldas a mí. Yo no le respondí, ni le dirigí una sola palabra más. El príncipe James no volvería a escuchar ninguna de mis labios. Pues cuando atravesó el espejo, como si de una superficie acuosa se tratase, y quedó atrapado al otro lado, yo me volví y me dirigí a mis aposentos, con la tranquilidad de que las cosas salían como las había planeado.

Y los acontecimientos se sucedieron tal y como yo había previsto. Blancanieves accedió a verme para encontrar el modo en que su príncipe estuviese libre, aún imaginándose a qué se enfrentaba. Las dos sabíamos que no saldría bien parada de aquella conversación, y yo estaba feliz por ello, porque sabía que al fin sería castigada y debería pasar por el mismo tormento que yo había pasado.

Mientras observaba la tumba de Daniel, mi mano me jugó una mala pasada, y me forzó a acariciar el aro de plata que aún llevaba en el dedo. Estaba a punto de cumplir mi venganza, y eso producía una sensación de ingravidez en mi estómago, pues necesitaba acabar con aquello cuanto antes. Por culpa de Blancanieves mi vida había quedado destruida, y yo no tenía intención de permitir que ella fuese feliz.

Llegó a la hora acordada, y nos miramos detenidamente unos instantes. Sentí que había esperado ese momento desde que me dijo que le había dicho a mi madre lo mío para con Daniel. Podía notar la resignación en su mirada, y el más absoluto temor a lo que se le veía encima, pero también una determinación ciega para hacer lo que iba a hacer, a sacrificarse por su amor. Una pequeña parte de mi ser, oculta bajo toda la negrura de mi corazón, sintió lástima. Pero esa lástima se esfumó cuando habló, y me preguntó de quien era la tumba.

Se lo conté, le dije la verdad, el motivo por el que mi sino era destruirla. Rompí la ilusión de su corazón, la que la instaba a pensar que mi odio no estaba justificado. Pude leer en su mirada unas disculpas que nunca llegaron a sus labios. Pero no importaba, porque yo no la perdonaría. Y sin más dilación, extendí mi mano y le tendí la manzana que la condenaría para toda la eternidad, o al menos, ese era mi deseo.

La observé mientras se desmoronaba y perdía la consciencia poco a poco, para sumirse en la más tortuosa y eterna de las pesadillas. Y no pude evitar recordar lo mucho que en su día la quise, antes de que lo estropease todo. Mi sonrisa amarga permaneció en mi rostro mientras me arrodillaba y le colocaba el cabello, provocando que la manzana rodase colina abajo.

_ Podríamos haber sido felices ambas, Blancanieves. Pero tú elegiste este camino entre todos los posibles. Dulces sueños, mi niña.

No pude evitar sentir una pequeña sensación de vacío cuando me di la vuelta y comencé a andar en dirección opuesta al cuerpo de Blancanieves. Y no despareció hasta que llegué al castillo y me deslicé hacia la habitación que había reservado para Gretel. La joven dormía, plácida e inconsciente de mi presencia. Era joven e inocente, dulce y amable. Pero no duraría así, no conmigo como influencia.

_ Cazador…_ llamé, con voz escasa.

No le oí, simplemente le presentí. El descorazonado caballero de los bosques acudía sin reservas a mi llamada, como la mascota fiel en que yo la había convertido. Sin sentir dolor, o pena, sin rencor… totalmente incorruptible. Cogí una llave de mi vestido y se la tendí.

_ Coge esto, ve a las mazmorras y libera al padre de los niños. Le encontrarás confuso y desorientado. Asegúrate de que llega al bosque y no le hables de mí en ningún momento. Cuando hayas acabado, te espero en mi dormitorio.

No quería ver a Gretel convertida en mí, aquella había sido mi lucha, y no quería acabar siendo yo una víctima en sus manos, hacerle lo mismo que mi madre me había hecho a mí. Si escogía estar a mi lado, debía ser su elección, no la mía. Al día siguiente la dejaría marchar, pensando que no volvería a verla, totalmente segura de ello, de hecho. Aunque durante esa noche el cazador se ocuparía de que yo no retuviese esos pensamientos.

* * *

**Hoy, en nuestro programa de entrevistas, contamos con alguien a quien es difícil olvidar, y cuya aportación a la historia ha sido notable. Es un placer tenerte con nosotros, Sherezade.**

**__**_El placer es mío, lo cierto es que me moría de ganas de hacer una entrevista._

**Me alegra que vengas con esa motivación pequeña. Háblales a nuestros lectores de tu físico.**

_Bueno, por naturaleza llevo el pelo pelirrojo, tal como Anzu, porque en primera instancia iba a ser su hija biológica. Tu intención es que yo fuese un personaje adorable y achuchable, para que Anzu comenzase a quererme. Escogiste para mi aspecto infantil a Caitlin Blackwood y a Ariana Grande para mi aspecto más juvenil._

__**Sí, eso es cierto. En el momento actual lo que te ha pasado es incierto, estás difunta, pero has vuelto a empezar en otro cuerpo. ¿Cómo es eso?**

_Ser Grace es para mí un auténtico honor, desde luego. Es una pequeña encantadora, y sé que te encanta el sombrerero loco._

__**Es cierto, me encanta. Realmente es un placer que hayas podido venir, pequeña. *La abraza lentamente* Cuídate mucho.**

_No te inquietes, lo haré *Sonríe y se desvanece lentamente*_


	9. Estrellas y Colmillos

Las palabras de Regina tuvieron un efecto en mí que no sospechaba. Lo que me ofrecía era realmente tentador. Y su oferta permanecía en mi cabeza insistentemente. Pero las palabras de Roja no eran tampoco difíciles de ignorar. No hacer nada suponía dejar a Blancanieves dormir por toda la eternidad. Y yo no podía hacer eso sin más, en especial con Roja presionándome. Sabía cómo ayudar, pero no sabía bien si era lo correcto. Aunque quizás Regina jamás crease el mundo que me había prometido si yo no hacía nada para que Blancanieves despertase. Eso era algo que yo sólo intuía, pero estaba casi segura de que era cierto.

_ Muy bien Roja, sé lo que hay que hacer, pero no va a ser fácil o bonito. Si hay alguien que conoce hechizos de este tipo esa es maléfica. Y vamos a tener que… preguntárselo amablemente.

_ ¿O sea que tu plan es entrar en un castillo lleno de guardias y atacar directamente no?

_ No seas estúpida, Roja. Tenemos que entrar por la puerta de atrás.

_ Pero detrás del castillo hay un lago.

_ Más razón para pensar que esté desprotegido.

_ ¿Y cómo planeas llegar allí? ¿Piensas sacar un barco del sombrero?

_ Sí, esa es la idea más o menos. ¿Te apuntas?

_ ¿Te estás quedando conmigo, Anzu? Porque no es el momento y no tiene gracia.

_ Tú verás, puedo hacerlo contigo o sin ti.

_ Muy bien, saca un barco del sombrero entonces.

_ En realidad tenemos que buscarlo dentro. Cógeme la mano, ¿Quieres?

Atravesar la sala donde se separaban los mundos dejó a Roja un tanto tocada, pues no se lo esperaba en absoluto. Y no fue hasta que pasamos la puerta que yo estaba segura de recordar, cuando se quedó totalmente fascinada por el viaje que acabábamos de realizar, aunque no supiese realmente lo lejos que habíamos viajado.

_ Bienvenida a Nunca Jamás, Roja. Aquí está mi barco, apuesto a que necesita algunos arreglos, pero nos pondremos a ello cuando volvamos a casa.

Me hubiese gustado contarle a Roja la historia de mi primer viaje al lugar congelado en el tiempo, pero no pude, porque al instante nos vimos rodeadas. Sombras. Esa sería la palabra que habría usado para definir a aquellos seres. Masas informes, con extremidades que parecían surgir de la nada. Sólo sus ojos, rojos como la sangre, se marcaban en sus rostros, si es que se les podía llamar de ese modo.

_ Roja… corre.

_ De eso nada, yo no te dejo aquí tirada.

_ Roja, no te lo estoy pidiendo. ¡Lárgate antes de que te maten!

Por mi parte desenfundé mi espada y los observé acercarse. Roja estaba desarmada, y no sabía hasta que punto sabría combatir en su forma humana. Aquello era un despropósito, pues estaba segura de que aquellos seres no provenían de aquel lugar. La espada resplandeció y ellos se alejaron de su brillo, la evitaron. O al menos lo hicieron durante unos instantes, antes de echarse todos al mismo tiempo sobre mí.

Perdí la consciencia, y cuando al fin pude despertar, fue realmente doloroso mover los párpados. Y al hacerlo, me encontré sola. Fuesen lo que fuesen, aquellas cosas se habían llevado a Roja y mi espada con ellos. Me puse en pie y comprobé que mi visión se nublaba por completo al moverme. Un recuerdo volvió a mi memoria, pasado y antiguo. Pensé en Lucrezia. En cómo había caminado del mismo modo que yo lo estaba haciendo ahora por las calles de su Florencia natal.

Por un momento, casi vi los callejones de la ciudad italiana, y escuché la voz de un cantante en una esquina. Sentí el frío nocturno, calando mis huesos, y no pude evitar sentirme traicionada, herida. ¿Cómo había podido herir a Lucrezia de semejante modo? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dejar tirada y sola en aquel baile de máscaras? Lo recordaba muy bien, como si hubiese ocurrido hacía apenas unos minutos.

As such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
Ill place the sky within your eyes

Y al instante me encontré allí de nuevo, probablemente producto de algún hechizo por parte de aquellos seres. Escuché una voz, invitante, que cantaba en mi oído, como un dulce susurro. Tardé unos segundos en reconocerla como la de Lucrezia. Y comencé a buscarla, desesperada, entre los invitados a aquel baile. Tenía que buscarla para que me perdonase.

There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
Ill place the moon within your heart

Era extraño cómo por más que lo intentaba no lograba encontrarla. Ella siempre me había buscado, siempre había anhelado estar conmigo. ¿Por qué me rehuía ahora? ¿Acaso había malgastado mi oportunidad? No, no había sido así. Ella me estaba observando, lo sentía. Quise llorar, frustrada, porque no se mostraba ante mí. La deseé y la amé en aquel instante.

As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gonst  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
(as the world) falling down  
Falling in love

Y ella se quitó la máscara y se acercó a mí, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, de orgullo y alegría. Yo no hice preguntas, simplemente la cogí por la cintura y comencé a llevarla en un baile clásico, lento, mientras mis ojos observaban los suyos, azules como el cielo, como el mar. Le dije que estaba preciosa y ella detuvo un momento su canción para reír. Me aferró con más fuerza, y me di cuenta de que mi ropa había cambiado, y estaba ya preparada para la danza. Mi vestido era negro, con volantes. Pero no tuve tiempo para fijarme en él, porque cuando Lucrezia empezó a cantar yo volví a mirarla.

As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
(as the world falls)  
Falling  
Falling  
As the world falls down

En ese momento sentí como Lucrezia se acercaba más a mí, y como juntaba sus labios con los míos. Yo consentí y la besé, aunque sentía que estaba haciendo algo malo, y que se me olvidaba algo muy importante. Y entonces fue cuando me acordé de todo, y el hechizo se rompió. Jefferson, debía salvar a Jefferson, construir ese mundo nuevo que Regina me había prometido. Y no podía si me quedaba allí, besando a Lucrezia.

Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down

Me separé de ella y corrí, pues tenía que escapar de aquella ilusión, de aquel sueño tan tentador y atractivo. Tenía que apartar mi vista de Lucrezia, o de lo contrario me perdería y no volvería jamás. Y entonces todo comenzó a desmoronarse. Las paredes se derretían, mi vestido se hacía girones y las personas se convertían en arena.

Makes no sense at all  
Makes no sense to fall  
Falling  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love

Abrí mis ojos, tras ver a Lucrezia despedirse de mí con un beso, y me encontré tumbada sobre la arena, junto a la laguna de las sirenas. Me sentí extraña por unos momentos antes de recuperar la compostura y preocuparme por lo importante. Tenía que rescatar a roja y recuperar mi espada como fuese. Afortunadamente, ya no me dolía moverme, sentí el cuerpo descansado, y supliqué para que el dolor se pasase.

_ ¿Ves? Te dije que era ella. Si no hubiese salido de esta.

_ Pues yo no me lo creo. Nuestra hermana no se convertiría en una humana, y encima nos dejaría solos sabiendo que nuestros padres nos dejaron.

Escuché esas palabras, provenientes de un lugar cerca de mí, y me impactó el idioma que usaban. Perteneció a mi anterior y ya concluida historia. Las circunstancias que lograron que el sol me perdonase, y que me diese verdadera cuenta de que ser un vampiro no tenía por qué ser un castigo, y la importancia real de las personas a las que se ama. Una no puede simplemente dejarlas atrás y vivir como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque se muera en el proceso.

_ Yienorkhelinnery Shayker, siempre tan escéptico. Supongo que no puedes evitarlo.

_ ¿Ves? ¡Te dije que era ella!

Yo sonreí de oreja a oreja, observando a los dos hermanos. El mayor tenía su mirada de "odio a la humanidad" en sus claros ojos, y me atravesaba con ella, aunque no podía evitar sentir confusión en esa mirada, que apartó de mí, mientras se llevaba la manos al cabello y se lo apartaba de sus puntiagudas y apreciadas orejas.

El menor, por su parte, parecía tener claro quién era yo. O más bien, quien había sido tras mi muerte a manos de Maléfica. Yo nunca había creído en la reencarnación, pero aquellos años me demostraron lo contrario. Recordé con facilidad todos aquellos sucesos pasados, que me golpearon con rapidez, en cuanto volví a ver a los Shayker, a mis hermanos. Mis hermanos mayores que ahora, paradójicamente, eran mucho más jóvenes que yo.

_ Yo no me fio_ insistió Yienorkhel, aún mirándome fijamente.

_ Entonces no te ayudaré a quitarte el pez que tienes en el hombro.

La reacción que tuvo fue la que yo esperaba. Empezó a saltar como un loco, como si le hubiese dicho que le iba a morder una serpiente o hubiese visto un fantasma. Cualquier reacción a algo relacionado con el agua o a alguna criatura marina lo enloquecía. Y aunque parecía bastante mayor que cuando nos separamos, seguía teniendo ese miedo terrible. Ellos parecían haber pasado mucho más de 5 años, y yo estaba segura de que así era, pero no quería inmiscuirme con asuntos relacionados con el tiempo.

_ Bueno, cuando dejes de saltar creo que Shay, tú y yo podemos ponernos en marcha. Hay una amiga en peligro, tengo bastante claro quién ha debido secuestrarla y hay un barco que espera que lo capitanee.

_ ¿Un barco? ¡Eso es una locura! ¡Va contra natura!

_ Nery, Tenemos que ayudar a Shaddy. Se lo debemos, es nuestra hermana.

_ Pero ella quiere que yo vaya en barco. ¡En barco! Me mareo en esos chismes infernales.

_ Puedo hacer esto contigo o sin ti, Yienorkhel. Mi amiga me necesita, y yo no dejo tiradas a las personas que me quieren.

_ Sigues siendo toda una experta en el chantaje emocional. Está bien, te ayudaré, pero sólo esta vez. ¿Queda claro?

_ Cristalino. ¿Vamos Shay?

Shay no era su nombre, desde luego. Pero yo no era capaz de pronunciarlo con un cuerpo humano, mis cuerdas vocales no lo permitían. Entonces él me pidió que lo llamase Geno, y yo se lo agradecí enormemente, porque me sentía culpable de no llamarle como le gustaba.

_ Bueno, lo primero es llegar al barco, que está encallado a unos cincuenta metros de la costa.

_ ¿No pretenderás que vaya hasta allí nadando, verdad?_ preguntó de inmediato Nery.

_ Vamos volando, tonto._ Le expresé con una risita.

* * *

Por otra parte las cosas eran distintas en el barco del capitán Jones. Se podría definir que la situación era bastante curiosa, como poco. Se suponía que habían hecho una captura para recoger la espada de la vampiresa, como el contramaestre había ordenado. Sin embargo, el capitán llevaba todo el día encerrado en su camarote, interrogando a la prisionera para averiguar algo que no les había confiado.

Y mientras tanto, la espada del crepúsculo permanecía en la cubierta, expuesta para que todos la observasen. Smee estaba furioso al respecto, porque después de tantos años de leal servicio el capitán lo había destituido, y su sustituto no dejaba de dar órdenes a diestro y siniestro, en apariencia por puro aburrimiento. En el tiempo en que llevaban allí, habían tenido que cambiar las velas de posición al menos cuatro veces, a pesar de que el barco estaba fondeado. En cualquier caso, el último que le había llevado la contraria a aquel ser había acabado de forma que era mejor no rememorar.

Nadie estaba seguro de donde habría salido, tampoco de su nombre o su procedencia, pero la mirada del joven servía para que más de uno se echase atrás en cualquiera de esas preguntas. Llevaba el cabello oscuro en una larga melena, su piel era pálida, y sus ojos, rojos como dos rubíes, rebosaban una inteligencia que ninguno de aquellos hombres tendría jamás.

Y si ellos le tenían miedo, él sentía verdadera repulsión. Si estaba allí era tan sólo por una razón, y esa era la espada. Pero el arma le rechazaba, en cuanto se acercaba, resplandecía como el sol y hería su piel. No comprendía como Anzu podía manejar esa arma, siendo de la misma condición que él, siendo un vampiro. Y siendo más joven, pues a fin de cuentas. ¿Acaso era única en su especie? ¿Única en su tipo? Para él lo era por muchas razones.

_ ¡Contramaestre! ¡Navío enemigo! ¡La Aquila se aproxima!

_ Pues decidle al capitán que deje de… interrogar… a su prisionera y suba a cubierta.

Cuando subió, el vampiro confirmó sus sospechas, pues el capitán llevaba la camisa al revés. Pero prefirió no comentar nada al respecto, porque si sus sospechas eran ciertas, la persona que capitaneaba el otro barco debía ser Anzu, y requeriría de todos sus sentidos para poder derrotarla.

_ Mucha suerte capitán, la vas a necesitar…

_ ¡Espera! ¿Dónde vas?

_ Las batallas navales son cosa tuya. Mis sombras no tienen que ver en esto, Killian.

El capitán iba a replicar, pero una bola de cañón pasó sobre su cabeza y tuvo que agacharse para esquivarla. Cuando volvió a mirar en dirección al vampiro, este había desaparecido sin dejar el más mínimo rastro. Tuvo que olvidarse de su ayuda y volver al asunto en cuestión, la batalla que se les venía encima.

* * *

En el otro navío, el silencio era palpable. Geno observaba el cielo nocturno. Esta vez no podía soltar el timón y conjurar una tormenta. Los fantasmas no acudirían en mi ayuda. Pero contaba con mis hermanos, contaba con los Shayker. Y un Shayker nunca se rinde, aunque esa es otra historia.

_ ¿Geno, crees que podrás cargar los cañones del mismo modo que tus pistolas?

_ Puedo intentarlo.

_ Y tú… Nery… ¿Puedes dejar de aferrarte al timón y cargar los del otro lado? Nos vendrían bien balas incendiarias.

_ ¿No se supone que tienes una amiga en ese barco?

_ Sí, pero quiero que piensen que vamos a hundirlos, es el único modo de lograr acercarme lo suficiente.

Me sentía tensa como nunca. Estaba totalmente desprotegida, dependiente, como si el hecho de estar con Geno y Nery me hiciese volver a ser una niña de tres años. Pero conseguí orientar el barco de la forma adecuada para que una andanada de balas doradas saliese del barco y destrozasen el trinquete del Jolly Roger. Nery hizo lo propio y lanzó una llamarada contra la mayor, que empezó a arder y se desmoronó, lo que hizo que una cantidad importante de gritos llegasen a mis oídos.

_ Geno, coge el timón, voy a saltar.

_ ¿Estás loca? ¡Te vas a ahogar!_ Exclamó Nery.

_ Correré ese riesgo._ dije, lanzándome en picado a las aguas heladas.

Afortunadamente yo no sentía el frío del mismo modo que un mortal, porque de lo contrario hubiese muerte de hipotermia. No tuve dificultades para subir a la cubierta del barco trepando, para encontrarme con que los piratas me estaban esperando. Killian Jones colocó su espada en posición, y yo entendí que quería la revancha. Por otra parte, me fijé en que llevaba la camisa al revés y no pude evitar pensar que mi celeridad a la hora de buscar a Roja no había estado justificada.

Desenfundé la espada de mi atuendo de capitán y la crucé con el capitán un par de veces, pero finalmente, el acero viejo y oxidado se quebró y tuve que usar una daga. Aquel combate no estaba para nada equilibrado, y no tardé en llevar sobre mi pálida piel la marca del capitán, que además de la espada usaba su garfio para sacar ventaja. Pero vi la solución a mis problemas en un descuido del capitán.

La espada del crepúsculo estaba clavada sobre la madera de la cubierta, resplandeciendo ante mi presencia, llamándome. Solté la daga y alcé la mano, con convicción y confianza, y la espada retornó a mí. Sonreí, y esta vez fue la espada del capitán la que se partió ante el coche de mi arma. Killian se echó atrás, pidiendo ayuda a Smee, a su contramaestre e incluso a Roja. Yo iba a ensartarlo cuando escuché una voz que me hizo girarme.

_ Ciertamente, tu espada es extraordinaria, Anzu, al igual que la persona que la lleva en sus manos.

Me giré, y le observé. El joven de ojos rojos me devolvía la sonrisa. Y aunque yo al principio permanecí impasible, pronto el hechizo que me lanzó se rompió, y con él retornó el recuerdo. Recordé que no había sido una bruja la que me había maldito, que no había sido una desconocida. Había sido alguien a quien yo amaba, alguien a quien odié por ello. Había sido, aparte de Jefferson, el único hombre con el que yo había sentido amor, hasta que me traicionó y me convirtió en lo que era él mismo, un vampiro.

Y le odié, le odié por ello más que a nadie en el mundo. Alcé la espada, olvidándome de todo, y estoqué en su dirección, pero él me esquivó. Era muy ágil, más rápido que yo, más antiguo. Pero no me importaba, porque estaba ciega de venganza, dominada por la ira, deseando vengarme de aquel que me había convertido en una asesina, en un monstruo, el primero que había roto mi corazón.

_ Anzu, si sigues así voy a tener que matarte, y créeme cuando te lo digo… No quiero hacerlo cielito.

_ No puedes amenazar de muerte a alguien y llamarlo cielito._ Le espeté, siseando ofendida.

_ No me puedo creer que sigas enfadada después de tanto tiempo. ¿Acaso no has aprendido aún la belleza de nuestra condición? Y yo que pensé que volverías corriendo a mis brazos.

Yo me reí, como una histérica, furiosa e indignada, mientras alzaba la mano izquierda y señalaba mi dedo anular, en el que se hallaba el único anillo que ahora me sentía obligada a llevar.

_ ¿Sabes lo que es esto? ¿Sabes lo que significa? Porque si no es así, te lo ilustraré. Este anillo me une a la persona que amo, y significa que tú jamás me tendrás.

_ Me decepcionas Anzu… me decepcionas. Y no tienes idea de lo equivocada que estás.


	10. Un mundo sin magia

Odio. Una emoción difícil de describir, pero fácil de sentir. Y eso era lo que yo sentía en ese momento. El más ciego y frío odio. Pero él usaba eso en mi contra, sabía que así mis movimientos serían erráticos, y por ello me estaba sacando ventaja en la batalla que habíamos iniciado. Y finalmente se escapó de entre mis dedos. Gimoteé y lo quise pagar por el capitán.

_ ¡Anzu, déjale!

Hubiese matado a cualquiera que hubiese tratado de detenerme en esos momentos. Y hubiese preferido eso mil veces antes que ver que la que me lo impedía era Roja. Aunque debo confesar que me costó bastante soltar al vampiro que llevaba en mi interior y cargarme a mi rival natural en aquel instante. La agarré, y sin mediar más palabra la llevé a mi barco, a pesar de sus continuas protestas.

_ Nos vamos, Roja. Ya tengo mi barco. No necesito nada más de este mundo.

_ Pero Anzu… deja que me despida del capitán al menos.

_ Roja, estoy en un momento emocionalmente muy inestable, no me tires de la lengua ahora mismo. Lo tuyo hace que el síndrome de Estocolmo parezca ridículo.

_ Oh vamos, Anzu… no es tan malo como te crees.

_ Lo es, igual que todos los hombres. Son traicioneros, pervertidos y sucios.

_ Vaya, veo a mi hermana salir de su escondrijo en ese montón de carne humana.

_ Cállate Yienorkhelinnery, no estoy de humor._ Expresé, mientras orientaba la Aquila.

_ Oye, qué tu ex te traicionara no significa que todos los hombres sean malvados.

_ No voy a seguir hablando de esto, Roja. Tenemos que irnos ya.

_ ¿Ir donde?

_ A nuestro mundo, a salvar a Blanca. Nuestra amiga. ¿Te acuerdas de ella?

_ Claro… Blanca, por supuesto. Vamos a salvarla.

_ Coge el timón un momento, Roja. Tengo que despedirme.

Mi ira se volatilizó tan rápido como había venido al recordar que no podía traerlos conmigo. Me ceñía a las normas del sombrero y eso implicaba que sólo dos podíamos volver, igual que sólo dos habíamos entrado. Y aunque estaba segura de que Roja hubiese preferido quedarse un poco más, no pensaba condenarla a quedarse allí, ni elegir entre uno de los dos, que sabía que no se separarían pasara lo que pasase.

_ Bueno chicos, creo que hemos llegado hasta aquí_ Susurré, con la voz quebrada_ No podéis seguirme allí donde voy, y yo no puedo seguiros a vosotros.

_ ¿Te has acostumbrado a la vida humana, acaso?_ Preguntó Nery, alzando la voz, claramente enfadado.

_ No, Nery. Me encantaba la vida que viví con vosotros. Pero también me fascina mi vida humana, y ahora mismo hay gente que depende de mí. Creedme que me gustaría poder irme con vosotros, pero no puedo.

_ Cuídate Shadow. Yo me encargaré de Nery, ya sabes que se pone de los nervios._ Me dijo Geno.

Yo los estreché entre mis brazos, acariciando el cabello de ambos. Si tuviesen la más mínima idea de lo mucho que los iba a extrañar probablemente no quisiesen que nos separásemos. Yo tampoco lo deseaba, los quería más que a nada en el mundo.

Cuando desaparecieron yo me quité el sombrero, y lo lancé delante de mí, llamando a la puerta, que esta vez se abrió colosal, puesto que la nave era un objeto, por muy grande que fuese. Aún así, eso no evitó que tuviésemos ciertas turbulencias al atravesar el portal, lo que me hizo pensar que alguno de los refuerzos de metal se debían haber roto y caído, aunque en aquel momento no los creía realmente necesarios.

Encontré a Roja abrazada al mástil cuando llegamos a nuestro mundo y me sonreí, aunque no dejaba de estar bastante triste por tener que despedirme así de Geno y Nery. Caímos, tal como yo esperaba, en el lago junto al castillo, en el que parecía haber una actividad inusitada. Y tal y como habíamos previsto nos colocamos en la cala en la parte trasera del castillo y comenzamos a subir por ella.

La escalada fue difícil, y pude oír a Roja quejarse más de una vez ya que ella si podía cansarse, a diferencia de mí. Tuvimos que hacer varios altos, pero fui paciente y se lo consentí, a pesar de que eso implicó llegar más tarde al castillo, donde encontramos un ventanal por el que colarnos. Había mucho bullicio en el castillo, se escuchaban risas, comentarios. Aquello no era normal.

Pero lo entendí cuando llegué al salón principal. Y espero que a Roja le sirviese de consuelo por llegar tarde lo mucho que yo detestaba las bodas. Aunque estaba contenta, a mi modo particular, porque Blanca se merecía ser feliz con su príncipe encantador, y se merecían una boda como aquella. No llegué a formularme la pregunta de cómo habría llegado a acabar así su historia, pues supe de inmediato que era el amor lo que los había salvado. Y mientras me colocaba en mi sitio me sentí tonta por el hecho de haber creído que era necesaria.

Sin embargo sentí un escalofrío, y su aparición no tardó en confirmar mis sospechas. Regina estaba en el lugar, y estaba furiosa, sin embargo exhibía una sonrisa que me excitó y me aterró al mismo tiempo. La sonrisa de quien sabe que ha triunfado, a pesar de que todo indique lo contrario. Estaba observando sus cándidos ojos cuando me fijé en sus labios y presté atención a su voz.

_...mi regalo es este día. Disfrutadlo mientras podáis porque mañana comenzaré con mi plan…

Escuché los murmullos de todos, sentí el temor que la reina infundía en ellos. Uno tan poderoso, tan fuerte y genuino, que sólo podía ser seña de admiración. Pero no podía detenerme en ello, porque de lo contrario no escucharía nada de lo que la reina decía.

_… Juro que destruiré vuestra felicidad, aunque lo último que haga sea eso.

Una espada salió volando en su dirección, pero tanto ella como la espada se desvanecieron. Y yo debía hacer lo mismo, debía desaparecer. Tenía que hablar con la reina, entender sus planes y así poder reafirmar de una vez de qué lado estaba. Y por ello, cuando Roja me buscó no pudo hallarme, así como ninguno de los invitados. Quizás la loba me mencionase, quizás no. Lo cierto es que nunca lo supe.

Porque mientras ellos vivían y celebraban, yo estaba atravesando los corredores de la fortaleza oscura en que la reina residía. Por algún motivo, sentí la necesidad de evitar al cazador, como si temiese que me viese. Y cuando encontré a la reina, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y ella expresó una sonrisa que heló mi sangre durante unos instantes, haciéndome pensar que quizás aquello había sido un error.

_ Sabía que vendrías tarde o temprano. No eres como esas personas que has estado frecuentando. Tú eres como yo. Y por eso serás feliz en el mundo que crearé. Yo no rompo mis promesas con mis amigas, Anzu.

Dudaba que realmente lo que había entre la reina y yo pudiese calificarse de amistad, aunque también veía imposible encontrar un término que sirviese para el tipo de relación que teníamos. La reina despertaba en mí poderosas emociones, pero no sabría decir cuáles eran, y el pensarlo me daba verdadero pavor.

_ No estoy conforme, no sin una condición.

_ ¿Cuál es tu condición, Anzu? ¿Cuál es tu precio?_ Me preguntó la reina, sin dejar de sonreír.

_ Maléfica debe sufrir, tanto como me ha hecho sufrir a mí mismo. Debe ser un monstruo y sentirse atrapada, recluida.

_ Te prometo que tu deseo será cumplido, Anzu.

Sentí como la reina, sin dejar de sonreír, se acercaba y me rodeaba con sus brazos. Estaba segura que ese no era un gesto que la reina realizase habitualmente. Su cuerpo era cálido, y sentía su corazón bombear. Deseé interrumpir ese pulso, como mi instinto me indicaba, y la reina parecí darse cuenta porque se separó de mí lentamente.

_ Y ahora, si me disculpas, Anzu. Tengo que trabajar. Este hechizo no va a hacerse solo.

A pesar de todo yo no podía fiarme de Regina del todo. Había algo que no terminaba de convencerme de todo aquello, que no terminaba de creer. Y sólo había una persona en quien podía confiar para que me dijese qué era lo que me ocultaba. La única que podía discernir exactamente qué me ocultaba la reina. Y por ello me personé en aquel inmenso castillo, pero lo encontré completamente silencioso.

Sin embargo, encontré un rastro que seguir, restos de magia, y me sonreír. El ser oscuro ya sabía que yo le buscaría. Él siempre lo sabía, y por eso me había dejado pistas. Por eso no le sorprendería mi aparición cuando esta se produjese. Seguí el rastro y este me condujo hasta el castillo de Blanca y James una vez más. Antes de descender a las mazmorras observé por la ventana un instante, contemplando mi navío y sintiendo que probablemente no fuese a volver a navegar con él.

Los guardias me dejaron pasar, o más bien sus mentes fueron totalmente incapaces de percibir que yo existía mientras pasaba a su lado. Aquello me ahorró una escena, y me permitió llegar por el único acceso posible a las mazmorras del castillo. Él rió cuando me vio, y yo le devolví la sonrisa, casi tierna.

_ Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Rumpelstiltskin. Siempre me pregunté para qué quisiste el cabello de Sherezade.

_ ¿Cómo convertirla en guardián de tu espada si no? ¿Cómo asegurarse de que cuando retornase a la vida lo haría a tu lado?

No tuve que atar muchos cabos para darme cuenta de que me estaba diciendo que Grace había heredado el espíritu de Sherezade, lo que me explicaba que las similitudes que yo había visto no eran invención mía. Pero no estaba allí por eso, ni tampoco para entender por qué el ser oscuro me ayudaba.

_ Estoy aquí para saber lo que la reina me oculta. Estoy aquí para entender qué no me ha dicho de ese hechizo. Me prometió que Jefferson y Grace estarían allí donde fuésemos. Me prometió que yo sería feliz. Y sin embargo no puedo creerle.

_ El hechizo de la reina no permitirá que nadie sea feliz. Pues por mucho que estés junto a tu amor, no podrás recordarlo. No podrás sentir un solo instante el afecto que alguna vez le tuviste. Ni un solo instante, ni un solo recuerdo perdurará. Ni tan siquiera tu propio nombre permanecerá en tu memoria.

Si hubiese respirado, mi respiración se hubiese desbocado en aquel instante. Pero pensé y razoné acertadamente, que lo que necesitaba era un objeto que me devolviese mis recuerdos. Algo que traspasara el poder del hechizo. Y entendí que aquel objeto tenía que ser producto del amor, y que con uno no bastaría. Al menos precisaría de tres. Pero mi mente no tardó en unir piezas para decidir cuáles serían. Y por ello mis pies me dirigieron directamente hacia los guardias, que siguieron ignorando mi presencia mientras cogía pergamino, tinta, un sobre y una pluma. Me senté en el suelo de la mazmorra, y mis manos empezaron a trazar las significativas palabras que le dedicaría a mi amado.

_Mi amado Jefferson:  
Si estás leyendo esta carta, es que todo ha salido tal como yo lo había planeado, y al igual que yo estás en el lugar al que la reina nos enviaría a todos con su hechizo. He estado ocultándote algo durante demasiados años y ya es momento de que sepas la verdad, aunque quizás la persona que seré cuando leas esto no pueda recordar estas palabras y no sepa darte explicaciones. Es algo que no es justo para ti, pero ahora veo que no hay otro modo de hacer las cosas, encontrándote tú donde te encuentras._

Antes de nada he de decirte quien soy ahora, y quien fui antes de conocerte. Yo no siempre fui esa afable mujer que se casó contigo, antes de serlo yo fui un ser oscuro, sin alma. Fui alguien que podría ser incluso peor que la reina si se lo proponía. Y disfrutaba siéndolo, hasta que te conocí. Yo era un ser inmortal, era alguien que jamás moriría, poderosa e indestructible, como lo soy ahora que escribo esta carta, pero a eso, ya llegaré más adelante. Cuando te conocí supe, que ni todo el poder del mundo significaría nada comparado con la posibilidad de dormir a tu lado y sentir tu amor. Y tú me lo concediste.

Me devolviste mi humanidad, convirtiéndome en la mujer de la que pudieses seguir enamorado. Permanecí a tu lado y te amé, como nunca he amado a nadie, como ahora mismo te sigo amando. Sé que a estas alturas debes creerme muerta, y el motivo es que la persona con la que antiguamente colaboraba quiso recuperarme. Esa persona es Maléfica. Yo me negué, pues ya no era el monstruo que fui antaño y lo único que deseaba en el mundo era estar contigo y con Grace. Al hacerlo, Maléfica me lanzó una maldición para matarme.

Ella me creyó muerta, pues de hecho acabó con mi vida humana, no así con mi vida maldita, no así con la muerte en vida que el vampirismo supone. Esa parte dormida de mí despertó, con el tiempo, pero fue más tiempo del que hubiese esperado, y cuando retorné, ya fue demasiado tarde. La Reina te había enviado al país de las maravillas, y nuestra niña te buscaba. Creció tan hermosa que no podía creerme que un ser como yo hubiese sido capaz de engendrar a alguien tan puro. Me he encargado de encontrar a alguien que pueda cuidarla y protegerla, alguien en quien confío. Aunque mientras escribo esta carta, no dejo de echarla de menos.

En estos momentos Regina planea lanzar su hechizo. Me dijo que si mi deseo es estar a tu lado, su hechizo nos permitirá estar juntos. Por supuesto lo que he averiguado por mis propios medios es que el hechizo me privará de mi memoria, pero no a ti, que te encuentras tan distante. Regina me cree su amiga, pero yo en estos momentos la desprecio, la desprecio por todo lo que nos ha hecho, y por privarme de estar contigo. Soy una egoísta, lo sé. Sé que no debería hacer esto sólo para volver a verte, pero no puedo evitarlo. Quiero estar contigo y no me importa lo que deba pasar para que ocurra, y debo hacerlo, aunque sé que tú no lo aprobarías. Comprendería que me odiases por todo lo que he hecho, y si es así, no tienes más que evitarme en el lugar en que este hechizo no es lleve. Pero si aún me amas, y espero que así sea, sé que sabrás volver a llegar a mi corazón, y lograrás que vuelva a amarte, como ahora mismo lo hago si no consigo recuperar mis recuerdos como planeo.  
Eternamente tuya:

_Anzu Stealer._

Doblé el pergamino y coloqué la carta en su sobre, que sellé mágicamente de modo que al escribir el nombre de Jefferson en el sobre, tan sólo él pudiese abrirlo. Me acerqué a la Jaula, y le tendí mi carta al ser oscuro. Esta resplandecía, impregnada de mis memorias, de mis recuerdos.

_ Si algo sé, es que tú jamás romperías un trato, por más que alguien te maldiga. Y quiero pedirte que entregues esto a mi amado, una vez lleguemos al nuevo mundo que la reina va a crear.

_ Será un placer, Anzu. Pero debes saber que me deberás un favor._ me dijo el ser oscuro, con una sonrisa ladina.

_ Correré el riesgo si es necesario, Rumpelstiltskin_ Le dije, soltando la nota del todo.

Con eso me aseguraba de que cuando llegase a sus manos, sería él quien decidiese si podía recuperar mi memoria o no. Y por ello quería que el segundo objeto también estuviese en sus manos. Y para ello debía ir a donde él se encontraba, al mismísimo país de las maravillas. Pero yo misma no podría hacerlo, me sentiría incapaz. Y cuando quise darme cuenta me vi a mí misma delante de Lucrezia, con el sombrero brillante en las manos.

_ ¿Estás segura de poder hacerlo, Lucrezia?

_ Nunca he estado más segura de nada en mi vida, mamá.

_ Cuando llegues allí, no le digas a nadie tu nombre, son riesgos que es mejor no correr.

_ Entendido mamá ¿Y es realmente necesario que me vista así?

_ Lo es Lucrezia. Lo que te pido es muy importante, pero confío en ti.

_ De acuerdo, no te preocupes, no fallaré. Cuida de la pequeñaja hasta que vuelva.

Lucrezia cogió mi sombrero y se metió a través del de Jeff, mientras Grace y yo observábamos.

Los días fueron pasando uno detrás de otro, y Lucrezia no regresaba. Estaba preocupada, pero no me atrevía a atravesar el sombrero, por miedo a que el hacerlo rompiese alguna de sus normas. Aunque cuando vi la bruma morada que se cernía sobre mí sentí que quizás debería haberlo hecho. El hechizo había llegado y yo no había tomado todas las precauciones que correspondían. Me faltaba el tercer objeto, o eso quise creer, porque en cuanto lo pensé, mi anillo de compromiso resplandeció ligeramente.

No podría haber escogido un objeto mejor para aquella decisión. Lo acaricié dulcemente una última vez y cerré los ojos, observando como la bruma se acercaba. Aquello marcaba un final, y a la vez, un nuevo comienzo ante el que tan sólo podía sentirme sobrecogida. Abracé a Grace con fuerza, suplicando para que cuando fuésemos devoradas por ese hechizo, siguiésemos juntas, que nuestras historias se separasen.

Y cuando lo hizo traté de mantenerla unida a mí, pero una fuerza poderosa e imparable me separó de un mazazo, y entre lágrimas sentí cómo me perdía en la negrura. Imágenes de mi vida fueron pasando ante mis ojos, como si estuvieran forjadas en vidrieras, que se rompían una detrás de otra, desapareciendo de mi mente y mis recuerdos. Egipto se desvanecía poco a poco. Los recuerdos de Italia se desvanecían poco a poco, y Lucrezia con ellos.

El sonido de los cristales rompiéndose reverberaba en mis oídos, impidiéndome pensar. Debía aferrarme a algo, algo que nadie pudiese quitarme, ni tan siquiera ese hechizo. Pensé en mi nombre, tratando de recordarlo, pero no podía. Por más que lo intentase, no conseguía evocar el nombre que mi madre me dio, por más que lo intentaba no podía recordar a las personas que amaba, hasta que dejaron de importarme porque no pude pensar en ellas. Pero si hubo un nombre que se mantuvo, que pude recordar, porque no pertenecía a la vida que me estaban robando, y me prometí a mí misma que pasase lo que pasase iba a conservarlo. Quizás Anzu Stealer se desvaneciese para siempre, pero Shadow Shayker no iba a desaparecer, no su nombre ni su causa, no todo lo que había luchado. No su amor por los demás. Y con esos pensamientos, mi consciencia se desvaneció del todo, entregada a ese hechizo que me enviaba a un destino que desconocía, pero con la promesa de que sería feliz, y de que quizás algún día podría recordar.

**_FIN DEL LIBRO PRIMERO_**

* * *

**Con esto termina la historia de Anzu en el bosque encantado. Realmente si diese las gracias a todas las personas por las que he escrito esto probablemente no terminaría y probablemente me dejase a alguien, así que creo que está de más. Próximamente subiré el libro segundo, pero me voy a tomar antes un tiempo para escribir otras cosas que tengo en mente y que creo que pueden ser productivas, aunque es bastante probable que Anzu ronde por ellas. Hasta aquí hemos llegado y confieso que ha sido un verdadero placer hacerlo. Me gusto mucho escribir y ser leído, aunque sea por pocas personas. Me anima a seguir, y las opiniones me ayudan a crecer y mejorar. Bueno, hasta otra historia.**


End file.
